


44 hours from UCLA

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Gambling, Gen, Las Vegas, M/M, Male Friendship, Marijuana, Road Trips, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck nunca creyó que fuera a hacerlo realmente, ni siquiera cuando llegó la carta de UCLA informándole de que había sido aceptado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	44 hours from UCLA

**Author's Note:**

> Para el Baby Bang 2012 de baby_bang_es @ lj. Art por la estupenda y eternamente paciente [cloe2gs](http://cloe2gs.livejournal.com/130453.html#cutid1).

Chuck nunca creyó que fuera a hacerlo realmente, ni siquiera cuando llegó la carta de UCLA informándole de que había sido aceptado. Ni siquiera mientras le ayudaba a cargar las cajas en el maletero del coche. Al final, lo que más le sorprende no es que su mejor amigo se marche a California; es haber accedido a hacer con ellos ese viaje de costa a costa, más de cuarenta horas de carretera con Nate y Dan, de moteles en las afueras de Des Moines y bares de tortitas en Utah y chupitos de tequila en Nebraska. Y vuelve a ofrecerse a pagar la mudanza y los billetes de avión, porque no se cree capaz de salir vivo de esa.

El coche de Nate es de niño rico. Un BMW M3, según sus palabras. Para Chuck, que lo único que necesita de su coche es que lleve chofer, es un capricho estúpido que su madre le permitió cuando metieron al Capitán en la cárcel. Se pasa todo el año en un garaje hasta que recuerda que lo tiene y decide cogerlo para hacerle una visita a Anne en Los Hamptons. Aún así, es su pequeño bebé, la única cosa que Nate siente realmente suya, y lo necesita en Los Angeles.

El viaje se le antoja insoportable. Es un coche exageradamente deportivo, casi de carreras. Es inútil en Nueva York y será aún más inútil en LA, que es un atasco perpetuo, y no puede entender cómo va a ser capaz de llevarles de costa a costa. Es una idea estúpida a todas luces, pero a veces es lo que hay que hacer por los amigos, arriesgarse a quedarse tirado en un arcén en el medio Oeste sólo para que él tenga su gran aventura americana.

Llevan poco más de una hora en el coche, escuchando la deprimente lista de reproducción que Dan ha preparado para el viaje, que consiste en un montón de rock clásico mezclado con música acústica y soporífera. Él va en el asiento de atrás, rodeado de las bolsas que no han entrado en el maletero, mientras Nate tamborilea los dedos sobre el volante. Es demasiado pronto para estar nervioso, definitivamente, y si pretende pasarse así todo el maldito viaje a lo mejor necesita que le corten las manos.

-Siempre he creído que California era un sitio más ‘yo’. Mucho más que Nueva York -le dice a Dan, que no ha dejado de preguntarle sobre sus clases y el campus y la residencia, y a Chuck le parece que trata de convencerse de que no está haciendo algo muy grande muy mal.

-Un niño blanco, anglosajón y protestante –interviene él al fin, sonando casi despectivo-. Rubio y bronceado como un modelo de Tommy Hilfiger -se burla, sabiendo que eso le va a tranquilizar aunque sea mínimamente-. Vas a estar bien. Acabarás aprendiendo a hacer surf y volviéndote vegano de nivel cuatro.

-Esos son los que no comen nada que arroje sombra -apunta Dan, y se sorprende de que haya pillado la referencia.

-Muy graciosos.

-Y, Chuck, ni que tú fueras muy distinto -le dice Dan, girándose para asomarse entre los asientos y mirarle-. Blanco, anglosajón, supongo que protestante si tu dios no fuera el dólar.

-Yo soy una nueva fortuna, hijo de inmigrantes católicos de primera generación -le corrige, poniendo los ojos en blanco un segundo. ¿Acaso tiene cara de llevar en el país desde la guerra de secesión?-. Y no hay nada más Nueva York que eso.

-Sí. Puedes ser un escritor judío –se ríe Nate, dándole un codazo a Dan en las costillas.

-Mi abuelo se casó con una gentil, eso nos invalida a todos ante los ojos de Yaveh, o lo que sea –trata de aclarar él-. Nacidos de vientre no judío, así que lo único que nos llevamos del trato es el pelo del pueblo elegido. Muchas gracias por eso, abuelo -suspira-. ¿Tu padre era inmigrante? -dice, girándose hacia Chuck de nuevo.

-Mi madre –contesta fríamente-. Mitad inglesa, mitad griega.

-No tenía ni idea.

-Y aún así te atreves a hacer conjeturas. ¿Qué podemos aprender de este momento?

Dan aprieta la boca y respira hondo por la nariz, como si necesitara toda la presencia de ánimo del mundo para soportarle.

-Estamos en un coche -apunta Nate, como si no fuera suficientemente obvio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que o nos llevamos bien o alguien va a acabar en la cuneta en medio de Pennsylvania. Y no voy a ser yo porque el coche es mío. -Le mira por el retrovisor, como dándole un aviso, pero las amenazas de Nate nunca han sido muy creíbles para Chuck. -Voy a parar en la próxima gasolinera. Necesito Mountain Dew y Oreos.

-¿Estás colocado? -pregunta Dan.

-Ojala lo estuviera.

Paran a apenas unas millas del límite del estado, aún en Nueva Jersey. Mientras Nate echa gasolina, Dan y Chuck entran al supermercado a por las cosas de picar. Lo que ha pedido Nate, algunas latas de Pringles, varias botellas de agua, chocolatinas de todo tipo y un paquete de cigarrillos.

-Deberíamos hacer una especie de bote, para este tipo de cosas. Aunque no pienso pagarte el tabaco.

-Vale -le ignora Chuck, sacando un par de billetes de la cartera y deslizándolos sobre el mostrador, mientras Dan mete las cosas en una bolsa de plástico.

-Lo digo en serio. Va a ser más fácil que ir haciendo cuentas luego.

-Daniel, la última vez que lo comprobé, no tenías trabajo.

-Tengo trabajo. Ocasionalmente -musita-. Sigo haciendo de camarero de catering algunos fines de semana. Y tengo los royalties de la novela.

-Ya. ¿Cuánto dirías que ganas con eso al mes?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -dice, arrugando la frente.

-Sólo a título informativo. No voy a usarlo para nada, lo borraré de mi mente. Ya lo estoy borrando de mi mente, y ni siquiera lo conozco aún. ¿Cuánto ganas?

-No sé, Chuck, depende de... -suspira, dándose por vencido-. Pongamos que cuatrocientos, en un buen mes.

-Espera -dice, levantando la muñeca y fijándose en su reloj de pulsera. Que cuesta treinta y cinco mil dólares, ya que hablamos de dinero.

-¿Qué haces?

-Un momento. Seis segundos más.

Dan se revuelve incómodo en el sitio. Hay gente esperando a que se quiten de en medio para pagar, y eso sólo lo hace más divertido.

-Ya está. Bass Industries acaba de ganar más dinero en estos quince segundos que tú en un mes.

-Eres un capullo.

-Quédate con el cambio -le dice a la cajera, que le tiende algunos billetes pequeños con cara de querer matarle o querer casarse con él, no está muy seguro. Arranca la bolsa de las manos de Dan y sale afuera de nuevo. Tiene que morderse las mejillas para no reírse. Las cuentas han sido un poco apresuradas, y es probable que, dada la situación actual de los mercados, se haya pasado un par de segundos, pero mantenerse fiel a la realidad no era su objetivo principal.

-¿Ya estamos? -pregunta Nate-. ¿Habéis ido al baño? Porque no quiero ir parando cada veinte minutos. Querría llegar a California antes de que acabe el primer semestre.

Nate sigue conduciendo, separando las capas de las Oreo con una mano mientras con la otra lleva el volante, para la consternación de Dan. Suena Arcade Fire y él se descubre mirando por la ventana pensativamente, como si eso fuera la escena inicial de una película mediocre. El día se ha ido nublando, está plomizo y húmedo. No exactamente frío, pero desapacible.

-Nate, por el amor de Dios -gime Dan, lleno de pánico-. Deja que te abra yo las galletas, por lo menos. Vas a conseguir que nos matemos.

-Dan, tengo dos manos. Podría conducir este coche con las cejas.

-No veo cómo es eso físicamente posible.

-No sé, tío, con alguna especie de... máquina -sugiere, mirando alternativamente a la calzada y a Dan a su lado-. Como la pajita que tienen los tetrapléjicos para mover la silla de ruedas. Podría conducir este coche con una pajita, pero entonces no podría comer Oreos. 

-¿De verdad que no estás colocado?

Nate se ríe, masticando con la boca abierta. Dan saca una chocolatina de coco de la bolsa y le pasa el resto a Chuck. Uno manda callar, el otro le da un puñetazo en el hombro; él simplemente les mira desde el asiento de atrás, como un extraño ante toda esa familiaridad.

Nate es su mejor amigo porque no tiene muchos más, pero empieza a ser obvio que él sigue siendo el mejor amigo de Nate sólo a título simbólico. Porque lleva allí desde los seis años y ninguno de los dos tenía a dónde ir.

Es infantil y es estúpido, Chuck se da perfecta cuenta, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil de digerir. Hace tiempo que no tienen nada en común, es tan sencillo como eso. Chuck tiene Bass Industries, inversores y comités; Nate tiene exámenes finales y trabajos que escribir y fiestas de fraternidades. Con dieciséis tampoco había tanto que les uniera, aparte de su desdén de niños ricos, pero entonces lo parecía todo. Y a veces se pregunta cuánto tiempo puede seguir fingiendo que la máquina funciona. 

Pennsylvania es un estado aburrido, con más parques nacionales que personas. No hay más que árboles y árboles, verde sobre verde, con el cielo grisáceo y pesado encima como una lápida. Son las tres de la tarde cuando Nate decide que ya ha conducido suficiente y que tiene hambre, así que paran en el primer lugar que parece civilizado, siguiendo las señales del Walmart desde la carretera interestatal. Encuentran un restaurante que aún tiene la cocina abierta y se dejan caer en un reservado como si las piernas ya no les sostuvieran.

-Estoy muerto y no he hecho más que estar sentado todo el día, ¿cómo es esto posible? -gruñe Humphrey, estirando la espalda.

-No lo sé, pero te toca conducir a ti ahora.

-Voy a comer tortitas y patatas fritas, me da igual todo -resuelve, sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Pasa algunas páginas llenas de letra apresurada y sucia hasta encontrar una en blanco.

-¿Daniel? -dice Chuck, con fingida cautela.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuántas novelas de carretera has leído en el último mes?

Dan le mira con mucho odio de repente, cubriendo su libreta con un brazo.

-Déjame en paz.

Nate no levanta la mirada del menú.

-Sabes que esto no va a ser como _En el camino_ , ¿verdad? -insiste Chuck, determinado a quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

-¿Esto? ¿Qué es _esto_?

-Esta excursión de costa a costa -dice, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano-. Vamos a pasarnos unos días en un coche, vamos a parar en pueblos de mala muerte...

Dan se estira, como si tratara de parecer más grande, o más amenazante.

-Vale, como no voy a ser la primera persona en el mundo en documentar su viaje a través del país...

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-...no tengo derecho a...

-¿La primera persona? -repite, incrédulo-. Es todo un género literario.

-...plasmar mi visión -sigue Dan, ajeno a sus argumentos-. ¡Mis vivencias!

-¿Qué puedes contar que no hayan contado mil veces?

-¿Te has leído todas las novelas de viajes del mundo? -le replica, cruzándose de brazos con obstinación.

-Ni siquiera me he acabado _En el camino_ , me pareció infumable.

-Tan típico.

-Pero entiendo que tú te sientas tan fascinado -dice, con condescendencia-. Supongo que si no puedes experimentar algo personalmente...

-No me hables de literatura, ¿vale? -le pide Dan, encendiéndose, vibrando de rabia-. Yo no te hablo de... del Dow Jones. No me hables de literatura.

-Que tú no entiendas de economía no hace tu argumento más legítimo.

-¿Dices que entiendes de literatura? -se ríe, señalándole con una mano casi con violencia-. ¿Tú?

-Estás bastante pagado de ti mismo.

-Eres imposible.

-Tengo tanto derecho a hablar de libros como tú, porque estoy alfabetizado -resuelve Chuck, manteniendo la calma-. Eso simplemente me da el derecho.

-Cállate.

-Me voy a pedir la hamburguesa con guacamole -dice Nate al fin, cerrando la carta. Les mira a los dos alternativamente, muy serio durante un momento antes de que los rasgos se le vuelvan a suavizar, como si se hubiera cansado de hacer de persona responsable-. ¿Habéis decidido? Porque me muero de hambre.

Comen sus hamburguesas grasientas, y puede que estén muy hambrientos o que estén realmente buenas, porque ninguno dice nada hasta que no quedan más que cuatro patatas en los platos y unos sorbos de refresco en los vasos de medio litro. Se toman un café para reponer fuerzas y remolonean un rato en la tienda de la gasolinera de enfrente hasta que Nate elige una postal feísima que llevarse de recuerdo.

Dan saca su guía y la abre por una de las páginas que tiene marcadas con etiquetas de colores.

-No llegamos a Fort Wayne esta noche ni de coña.

-¿Qué hay en Fort Wayne?

-Esta semana es el festival de Johnny Appleseed.

Chuck levanta la vista de su Blackberry.

-Suena absolutamente fascinante. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-¿Nunca has oído la historia? ¿Jonathan Chapman?

-No sé por qué me da la impresión de que me la vas a contar.

Y así lo hace, según entran en el estado de Ohio. Le cuenta cómo plantaba huertos de manzanos a través de las colonias, le habla de su labor como misionero, de su respeto por los animales y su extraña relación con las mujeres. Es una historia que no habría tenido interés ni aunque el tipo hubiera sido zoofílico.

-Así que en Fort Wayne, donde está enterrado, se conmemora su legado cada año con sidra casera y tartas de manzana y sombreros de hojalata.

-Es aún menos emocionante de lo que había imaginado. Estoy seguro de que será una experiencia muy enriquecedora, claro. Un capítulo apasionante en tu novela.

-A mí me haría gracia verlo -dice Nate arrellanado en el asiento del copiloto, y Dan le mira desde el retrovisor con jactancia.

-Tenemos que cruzar Ohio de lado a lado en menos de cuatro horas si queremos encontrar un sitio en el que dormir.

-Pues písale más y habla menos -sugiere Nate, gesticulando como si así fuera a hacerle correr-. Conduces como una abuelita.

-Seguridad ante todo.

\---

Chuck debe de haberse dormido un buen rato, porque no se le hace tan largo el viaje. Lo pasa contestando emails en su Blackberry y mirando el paisaje pasar, horas y horas de campos amarillentos por una carretera estrecha y mal asfaltada, terriblemente recta y aburrida. Nate cabecea sin pudor, roncando suavemente de vez en cuando, y Dan sólo tararea al ritmo de la música, con las dos manos en el volante

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta ya ha anochecido. Separa la cabeza de la ventana y se estira, desentumeciendo los músculos.

-Creí que te habías muerto -dice Dan, mirándole brevemente por el espejo-. ¿Me pasas el agua?

Él la busca en el asiento a su lado, desenrosca el tapón y se la alcanza. Y si le observa con demasiada atención mientras bebe sólo es porque aún no está despierto del todo.

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunta, con la voz rasposa.

-Casi hemos llegado.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha dormido, pero el reloj marca las nueve de la noche. Por el parabrisas ve las luces de la ciudad cada vez más cerca.

-En el primer sitio decente que vea, paramos. Meternos al centro a buscar dónde dormir va a ser un lío. Y yo estoy a punto de morirme, así que... Nate -dice, dándole unos golpecitos en la pierna-. Despìerta.

-Huh -gruñe él, manoteando al aire-. No estoy dormido.

-Ya. No llevas dormido casi cuatro horas -ironiza Dan, poniendo el intermitente para cambiar de carril-. No pienso volver a conducir de noche, sois lo peor.

-Lo siento -contesta Nate, sonriendo angelicalmente, como si no fuera a hacerlo exactamente igual la próxima vez.

-¿Hometown Inn o Wayne Motel? -pregunta Dan, señalando los dos carteles, a cada lado de la calle-. Ese parece más limpio, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a poner el intermitente y entra al aparcamiento del motel sin esperar una segunda opinión. Es un sitio pequeño, un edificio bajo en forma de U, doce o trece habitaciones y la oficina en un lateral. Dan para el coche en frente y se deja caer sobre el asiento, hundiendo los hombros. Chuck sale del coche y Nate le sigue, piden dos habitaciones y las pagan en efectivo. El chico de la recepción ni siquiera les mira mientras rellena sus datos.

-Tres y cuatro -dice, dándoles las llaves-. Al otro lado del parking. Check-out a las doce.

Le hacen una seña a Dan para que aparque frente a la puerta y ellos caminan. Puede que Chuck aún no se haya despertado del todo, porque ni siquiera ha puesto ninguna pega aún.

-Esto no es el Empire, ¿eh? -se ríe Nate, dándole un golpe en el hombro, y Chuck bufa sin muchas ganas.

-Yo me quedo con la habitación que tenga la cama menos repugnante.

Son pequeñas y espartanas, pero parecen limpias y tienen wifi, que a Chuck le soluciona muchos problemas. El colchón de su cama de matrimonio no parece demasiado viejo, y aún es bastante firme. Realmente no podría pedir mucho más por los cuarenta dólares que le ha costado la noche. Abre su maleta y cuelga un par de camisas en el armario para que se estiren un poco, aunque ya sabe que va a ser imposible que dejen de estar arrugadas. Se da una ducha y enciende su tablet, dispuesto a repasar los informes que ha recibido esa tarde, cuando llaman a la puerta.

-Dijimos que nada de trabajar -dice Nate, entrando en la habitación y dejándose caer en la cama como un peso muerto.

-Humphrey ha estado escribiendo. Eso es trabajo.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir -musita, entrelazando los dedos bajo su cabeza, estirado en la cama de lado a lado-. ¿Estás listo? Nos vamos en cuanto Dan se duche.

Chuck le echa a un lado para sentarse a los pies de la cama, donde estaba antes de que viniera a interrumpirle.

-¿Está cabreado?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque se ha pasado cinco horas conduciendo mientras nosotros dormíamos.

-Ah. No -contesta, como si fuera imposible que Dan se enfadara por algo como eso-. Está cansado, pero se le pasará en cuanto se tome un par de cervezas y un... lo que sea que se coma en este pueblo.

-Manzanas, tengo entendido.

-Deja de ser tan capullo -le reprocha Nate, con cierto humor.

Dan tarda casi media hora en llamar a la puerta, y parece como si hubiera salido de la ducha apenas veinte segundos antes. El pelo aún está empapado, y la piel entre su cuello y su hombro, antes de desaparecer bajo la camiseta gris, sigue húmeda, brillando bajo la luz azul del neón que indica que quedan plazas libres en el hotel. 

Chuck es fuerte y no bromea sobre lo que ha hecho tanto tiempo en la ducha. Incluso él sabe cuándo no es el momento.

-Menos mal, empiezo a tener hambre -exclama Nate, levantándose de la cama de un salto-. He estado leyendo unos folletos que he cogido en recepción -dice, sacando los papeles arrugados del bolsillo-, y hay un autobús que pasa cada media hora por aquí y te lleva al centro, a la feria. Si bebes no conduzcas, ya sabes.

-Vaya. 

Nate le mira con una advertencia implícita en sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste en autobús? -le pregunta, arrastrándole a través de la puerta.

-La última vez que me obligaste.

Nate se ríe y pasa un brazo en torno a sus hombros, la otra alrededor de los de Dan. 

-Esto va a ser divertido.

La feria resulta no estar demasiado lejos, apenas tardan diez minutos en estar rodeados de gente vestida de época y barriles de sidra y el olor de las brasas y las manzanas caramelizadas. En cuanto se internan entre las casetas se dan cuenta de que es un asunto mucho más serio de lo que esperaban. La comida se sirve en platos de madera o de hojalata, o en conos de papel de estraza, y Nate les explica lo que ha leído.

-No pueden usar nada que no existiera a mediados del siglo XIX. Nada de tenedores de plástico ni electricidad ni Twinkies. 

-Esto es una pasada -dice Dan, mirando alrededor con los ojos brillantes.

-Es lo más friki que he hecho en mi vida -musita Chuck, aunque no puede evitar observarlo todo con fascinación. Es como una película mala que no pudiera evitar estar disfrutando. Es el efecto _Desafío Total_ -. ¿Aceptan billetes de dólar con la cara de algún presidente posterior a Lincoln? Apuesto a que sí. Para eso no son tan quisquillosos.

Recorren la feria de arriba abajo un par de veces, Dan y Nate delante emocionados como colegialas, haciendo fotos a todo; él un par de pasos más atrás, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido. Compran varias botellas de sidra en un puestecillo, y un plato de pollo a la brasa en otro, algo de jamón asado y patatas, y se sientan en una de las mesas de madera. En algún lugar hay un grupo tocando música de la época, y por todas partes hay familias enteras disfrazadas, desde los abuelos hasta los niños pequeños que aún no saben ni andar.

Y Chuck se siente fuera de lugar.

-Tengo que comprarle a mi padre unos de esos zuecos de madera en miniatura -le dice Dan a Nate, entre cucharadas llenas de patata asada con mantequilla.

-¿Para qué quiere eso tu padre?

-¿Para qué lo querría nadie? Pero es que son adorables.

Se acaban la sidra demasiado pronto, antes de darse cuenta de que se la han bebido, así que van a por más y también se la beben, mientras Dan les habla, con las mejillas sonrojadas, del libro que se leyó hace unos meses, en el que se exploraba la teoría de que Abraham Lincoln pudiera haber sido homosexual.

-A lo mejor es demasiado ambicioso, pero he estado pensando en, a lo mejor, escribir algo... Una novelización de la historia -dice, jugando con el borde del vaso nerviosamente-. Si han permitido usar su nombre en un libro de vampiros... ¿No? Quiero decir... Es probablemente el presidente más universalmente respetado, y era gay. Ahora mismo sería impensable un presidente con una relación marital poco menos que ejemplar, ya no te digo gay.

-Suena interesante -reconoce Nate-. Me esperaré a la película, de todas maneras.

Dan sonríe, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. 

-Así que estás entre eso y la historia de los tres neoyorquinos en una feria en Pennsylvania -le dice Chuck, clavando los codos en la mesa, y hasta a él mismo se le antoja irritante.

-Eres muy gracioso.

-Indiana -corrige Nate innecesariamente-. Estamos en Indiana ya.

-Voy a por más sidra -replica Dan, levantándose un poco tambaleante.

Chuck persigue un guisante por su plato hasta que Nate le da un manotazo en el brazo.

-¿Tanto te cuesta ser un poco más agradable? -le echa en cara en voz baja, mirando de refilón hacia las casetas.

-Soy agradable -contesta con obstinación, consciente de estar mintiendo-. Ha sido una broma.

-Ya. No sé si a Dan le sientan demasiado bien.

-Eso no es problema mío.

-Sí que lo es, joder. Sois mis mejores amigos, y no necesito que seáis súper colegas, ni que quedéis para jugar al fútbol en el parque -dice, arrugando la frente-, pero estaría bien que fuerais, no sé, civilizados el uno con el otro. Y él lo es cuando tú eres un gilipollas constantemente. Aún no sé cómo no te ha partido la cara.

-Es cierto que tiene una fuerte inclinación hacia la violencia.

-¿Ves? -exclama, echando los brazos al aire-. A eso me refiero.

-Nate, eso es lo que yo hago -contesta, como si fuera una verdad inmutable.

-Vale, pues deja de hacerlo. Deja de reírte de él, deja de reírte de las cosas que escribe...

-No me río de él ni de sus historias.

-Chuck, por Dios, no me hagas enfadar a mí también.

-La verdad es que me parece un gran escritor.

-¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

-No. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no necesita que le defiendas, como si él fuera una princesita y yo el malvado dragón.

-No le des la vuelta a esto. 

Chuck quiere contestar, pero Dan aparece de nuevo allí, trepando torpemente por el banco para sentarse a la mesa, con una botella abierta en una mano y un pedazo de tarta en la otra.

-Bien, manzanas. Me estaba apeteciendo una manzana, pero no sabía dónde encontrarla.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios -suspira Dan, dejando el plato ruidosamente en la mesa. Sirve la sidra y se bebe su primer vaso sin parar a respirar.

Chuck coge su vaso y lo vacía de un trago. Es demasiado fácil de beber, entra sin que se de cuenta, y no sabe cuándo ha empezado a estar tan borracho, él que desayuna whiskey.

-Ahora en serio, ¿qué tienen las manzanas de emocionante? -dice, porque se siente estúpido y quiere que Nate tenga una auténtica razón para regañarle como a un niño pequeño-. Ni siquiera son tan difíciles de cultivar. Crecen todo el año, en todo el mundo. -Mira a Dan para asegurarse de que está calando. Es un argumento tonto, pero él también ha bebido, y puede notar su paciencia agotándose como si fuera algo físico allí frente a sus ojos. Y es incapaz de callarse-. No es como si hubiera reproducido osos panda. Eso habría sido un acontecimiento digno de ser celebrado. 

-Te encanta oír el sonido de tu propia voz, ¿verdad? -le espeta.

-Tengo una entonación agradable.

-Te gusta pensar que eres tan ingenioso, tan ocurrente -sigue él, y Chuck sabe que diga lo que diga no lo va a oír, ya está demasiado metido en la espiral de cabreo-. No te creas que engañas a nadie con tus palabras rimbombantes y esa actitud de que todo te da igual y todo está por debajo de ti. A lo mejor yo soy el idiota aquí, porque me hace feliz hacer un viaje con mis amigos y parar en Fort Wayne a probar doce tartas de manzana distintas. A lo mejor no es suficientemente elevado y decadente para ser digno de ti, pero me da igual. -Le señala con el dedo. -Es tu problema, ¿sabes? Si ya sólo te emociona esnifar cocaína sobre el culo de una puta transexual de lujo en Kuala Lumpur, es tu problema. No es el mío por disfrutar de las cosas sencillas, ni por atreverme a expresar algún sentimiento aparte de la desidia y el desprecio.

-¿Ves? -dice, mirando a Nate-. No necesita que le defiendas, sabe hacerlo él solo.

-Lo lamento muchísimo -se disculpa Dan, girándose hacia las familias de alrededor. Aunque a esas horas ya no hay demasiados niños pequeños, los adultos están igualmente escandalizados-. Soy de Nueva York, somos terriblemente maleducados e irrespetuosos. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! -le bufa a Chuck-.Me voy a comer esta tarta y me voy a ir al motel, porque si no puede que acabe mordiéndote hoy.

-Eso no tiene que ser necesariamente malo.

-Chuck, en serio -dice Nate, lanzándole una mirada temible.

Hacen todo el camino de vuelta andando, y parece mucho más largo que a la ida, pero es enteramente posible que acaben dando un rodeo innecesario en su estupor alcohólico. La primera parte Nate se la pasa dándole una charla a Dan, que Chuck sólo escucha a trozos. Le pide paciencia, le asegura que en el fondo es un buen tipo, y él se hace una idea de lo que están hablando. El último tramo Nate lo dedica a darle la charla inversa a él, diciéndole que deje de ser tan niño, que ponga algo de su parte. Es totalmente innecesario y ni siquiera mínimamente convincente. Cuando entra en su habitación y se deja caer en la cama ni siquiera recuerda la mitad de las cosas que le ha dicho.

Desayunan en una cafetería cerca del motel. El edificio de al lado es un Wendy's, y el olor a patatas fritas le revuelve el estómago. Entre el tercer café y la segunda fuente de tortitas Dan saca el mapa de carreteras mal doblado y pintado en varios colores y se lo tiende a Chuck.

-Hoy empiezas conduciendo tú.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo carné?

-Correré el riesgo. ¿Si te explico dónde tienes que tomar la I-80 me harás caso, o estaré hablando en vano?

Chuck echa un vistazo al mapa y suspira.

-A ver, dime.

Nate sonríe y coge otra tortita.

Lleva conduciendo un par de horas sin ni siquiera girar el volante ni diez grados. A cada lado campos verdes, vacíos hasta donde alcanza la vista excepto cuando pasan tangencialmente algún pueblo deprimente. Nate dormita en el asiento de atrás y Dan, con el pie apoyado en el salpicadero, garabatea en una libreta sobre su rodilla.

-¿Qué escribes?

-No lo hagas -masculla.

-¿Qué?

-No te interesa, no finjas que te interesa sólo porque Nate te ha dicho esto o lo otro.

-Vale. ¿Qué escribes?

Dan deja descansar la cabeza sobre el respaldo y mira por la ventana un momento, rascándose el hombro por debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Crees que es una estupidez escribir el libro de Lincoln? Porque ya sé que, después de _Inside_... -suspira, cerrando su libreta-. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que odio esa novela ahora mismo, joder. Hablo con mi agente y lo único que quiere es una secuela, porque Dylan es ese personaje tan humano y tan identificable -dice entre dientes-... Me dan ganas de gritar. Tenía dieciséis años, nunca debí acceder a que lo publicaran.

-No es un mal libro.

-Es una novela para chicas adolescentes, algo que leen en la playa mientras esperan a que algún idota llamado Chad les invite a una fiesta.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No es lo que yo... No es quien soy. Y no quiero que mi nombre se relacione con eso dentro de veinte años. Cuando haya ganado un Pulitzer.

Chuck no se ríe.

-Cámbiate el nombre.

-Me gusta el que tengo. Dan Humphrey es un buen nombre. Y llevo desde los cuatro años perfeccionando mi firma, no puedo empezar ahora desde cero.

-Consigue un nuevo agente.

-Porque crecen en los árboles.

-Dan, escribe el puto libro sobre Lincoln. Escribe el del viaje, si encuentras la manera de que no sea la historia más aburrida del universo. Eres un escritor decente y hay miles de escritores de mierda que consiguen ser publicados sin tener ni tu talento ni tus contactos.

-Yo no tengo contactos.

-¿Y yo qué soy? 

-¿En serio?

-Puedo hacer una llamada y tener a los jefazos de cuatro editoriales desayunando contigo mañana en una cafetería en Mitad de la Nada, Iowa.

Dan le mira un momento muy largo, y Chuck hace un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos fijos en la carretera. Están cruzando el borde entre Indiana y Illinois cuando empieza a sonarle el móvil.

-Eso ha sido rápido -dice, medio en broma, medio asustado-. No has necesitado ni llamar.

Chuck lo saca del bolsillo y mira el nombre en la pantalla.

-Es mi secretaria, ¿te importa cogerlo?

-Claro -contesta, descolgando-. Hola. No, uhm, está conduciendo -dice, rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Es importante? ¿Vida o muerte?

-Me dice que... ¿Lo has oído? Sí -le responde a Chuck.

-Me estoy meando -farfulla Nate desde el asiento de atrás, y Chuck decide que tienen que parar en la próxima gasolinera.

-La llamo en diez minutos. Paramos, echamos gasolina, el narcoléptico de ahí atrás va al baño y yo soluciono una crisis financiera internacional.

No es tan grave como eso, pero implica a su gabinete de abogados y a los socios en Tokio en conferencia por satélite, así que cuando Nate sale del baño y Dan ha pagado la gasolina y las chocolatinas él apenas ha empezado, esperando al traductor.

-Vale. Yo conduzco -resuelve Dan, masticando un Twix.

La cosa se alarga ridículamente, y hora y media más tarde sigue peleándose con las cifras, que siguen sin cuadrar. Los vicepresidentes, todos reunidos en Manhattan, no dejan de darle números y datos que no casan, y empieza a desesperarse. No tiene los papeles en frente, ni la inclinación de sacar el ordenador para buscarlos. Y, honestamente, está cansado de que esos seis adultos y sus equipos no sepan ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo se usa una calculadora. Así que pone una excusa que nadie se cree y cuelga, pidiendo que le manden toda la información en un email. 

-¿Todo bien? -pregunta Dan, lanzándole una mirada breve.

-Para en el arcén y nos cambiamos -dice, haciendo un gesto entre los asientos.

-No te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, después de comer sigues tú.

Chuck debería insistir, pero sabe que si no hace esas cuentas él mismo no se va a quedar tranquilo. Saca la Blackberry y busca los emails de la última semana.

-¿Tienes un boli?

Dan señala la libreta en el salpicadero y sube el volumen de la música.

Paran a comer en las afueras de Rock Island, algo más de una hora más tarde, en una cafetería frente al cementerio municipal. Es muy tarde para comer, así que sólo les sirven sándwiches fríos y batidos, pero tienen tanta hambre que cualquier cosa vale. 

-Estamos a punto de cruzar el Mississippi -dice Dan mirando su mapa. 

-¿En serio? -pregunta Nate, estirándose a mirarlo-. Creí que estaría más... Más adelante. Ni siquiera hemos recorrido la mitad. Cuando se dice eso de 'a este lado del Mississippi...', bueno. No es justo, porque hay menos cosas a este lado que a aquél.

-Nathaniel Archibald -se ríe Chuck-, desafiando cientos de años de tradición americana.

-Sólo digo que no tiene mucho sentido.

-Vale.

Cruzan el río por la autopista, y aún así es impresionante. Si miran hacia la derecha hay una isla en medio del cauce, una auténtica isla, y es básicamente una decisión unánime el parar a dar una vuelta. Entran a Davenport, que ya es del estado de Iowa, y aparcan el coche en la ribera del río. Nate saca la cámara.

Hay un viento helado que se le cuela por debajo de la ropa.

Compran un café en un puestecillo y dan un paseo por la isla en el centro del río, en la que han construido un parque. Todo es terriblemente tranquilo y calmado y cívico, y Nate parece agradecérselo en silencio a cada paso. 

-A lo mejor es Nueva York, que te hace ser más... ya sabes. A lo mejor es el estrés –le dice a Chuck, tan cerca que él teme que le pase una mano por encima de los hombros y se le abrace como un koala.

-¿Estás achacando su horrible personalidad al estrés de Nueva York? -pregunta Dan, burlándose de él sin verdadera intención.

-Humphrey, no tientes a la suerte.

-Voy a pedir que nos hagan una foto -dice Nate, sacando la pequeña cámara digital y acercándose a una pareja mayor.

-¿Con qué propósito? -se queja Dan, peinándose con los dedos, aunque el aire le vuelve a desordenar el pelo-. Ni siquiera tenemos un Facebook en las que verlas.

-Vosotros dos, que vivís en la edad de piedra -le bufa, correteando de vuelta hacia ellos para posar-. Y pensaba ponerla en mi habitación en California, si no te importa. -Salta el flash, y Nate pega un respingo. -¡No! ¡No estaba preparado!

-Cállate, Nathaniel -masculla Chuck-. Siempre sales perfecto.

Son más de las ocho cuando cruzan el límite de Des Moines, la ciudad más grande de Iowa, desesperados por encontrar un motel en el que hacer noche.

-Háblanos de Des Moines, Daniel -le pide Chuck, mientras se acercan a la recepción del primer sitio que encuentran en la carretera.

-Gran lugar para hacer negocios, el décimo mejor de Estados Unidos según Forbes. Empresas aseguradoras y servicios financieros, principalmente.

-Deberías trasladar aquí Bass Industries, Chuck.

-Dato curioso: el grupo Slipknot es originario de aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? -se interesa Nate, realmente sorprendido.

-Estudio enciclopedias mientras dormís. Hola –le dice a la chica de recepción-. ¿Dos habitaciones para esta noche? 

-¿Tienen reserva?

Des Moines está tomada por una horda de agentes de seguros. Recorren la carretera que rodea la ciudad, parando en todos los que no tienen un cartel indicando que está completo, pero esos tampoco tienen plazas. 

-Tiene que haber alguna solución -dice Chuck, señalando la pantalla del ordenador del último sitio en el que han parado, un motel anticuado y gris-. Este es el quinto sitio en el que estamos esta noche.

-Hay una convención...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Una convención de aseguradoras en Des Moines. Suena fascinante, entiendo que nadie quiera perdérsela.

-Normalmente no hacemos esto, pero podemos... mirar hacia otro lado y dejar que ocupen los tres una habitación para dos. Es lo más que podemos hacer, es la única habitación que tenemos libre...

-¿Tenemos cara de ir a compartir dos camas entre tres personas?

-Chuck...

- _Des Moines_ -gruñe, y la mujer de la recepción se encoge como si la hubiera insultado a ella personalmente.

-No quiero tener que entrar al centro de la ciudad a seguir buscando -le dice Nate-. Nos quedamos aquí y mañana por la mañana salimos directamente a la carretera y nos ahorramos una hora. 

-La cogemos, muchas gracias -intercede Dan, sacando su carné de conducir para dejar una identificación-. Esta noche ha sido una locura.

-Es una habitación con cama de matrimonio. 

-Estupendo.

-No hay problema -le asegura Dan, sonriendo-. Dormiré en el suelo si así consigo que te calles, Chuck -dice con los labios apretados, girándose hacia él.

Firman los papeles y Dan paga la noche con el dinero del bote antes de recibir la llave de la habitación. Les explica cómo llegar hasta ella y les sugiere un par de sitios para cenar y desayunar por la zona, obviando las señales inequívocas de que quieren que cierre el pico y les deje ir a darse una ducha.

-Gracias a Dios -dice Nate, sacando su bolsa del maletero del coche y arrastrándola hacia la habitación-. Creí que este día no se iba a acabar nunca.

-Sigo sin entender cómo esperáis que durmamos esta noche.

Dan abre la puerta, que chirría ligeramente.

-Deja de quejarte, Chuck. No va a ser la primera vez que compartas cama con dos personas. 

-Las circunstancias no van a ser las mismas.

-Depende de las cervezas que me tome esta noche -bromea Nate, dejando la maleta en el suelo de moqueta grisácea-. Esta es la cama de matrimonio más diminuta que he visto en mi vida -musita, y Dan suelta un gruñido frustrado, dejándose caer sobre ella como un peso muerto.

-La noche no deja de mejorar -dice él, mirando alrededor, estudiando la habitación. Los muebles de aglomerado, las cortinas estampadas que se notan grasientas incluso desde lejos, las láminas enmarcadas en la pared, siempre un detalle tan innecesario. Dan vuelve a gruñir y se revuelve en la cama para quitar la colcha. Las sábanas blancas parecen limpias y nuevas, y algo es algo. 

-Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa -sugiere Nate, sentándose junto a los pies de Dan, que cuelgan por el extremo del colchón-. No podemos dormir aquí los tres.

-De eso creo que somos todos conscientes.

Nate tiene a bien ignorarle.

-Alguno de los tres tendrá que ligar esta noche -dice, sin poder evitar una sonrisa pícara, como si siguiera siendo ese chico inocente y virginal que era con dieciséis años-. Hay una convención de aseguradoras, no sé si os habéis enterado.

-Nunca he conocido a una agente de seguros de menos de cincuenta años.

-Bueno, encontraremos a alguien interesante. ¿Cuál es la población de Des Moines?

-Doscientos y pico mil -contesta Dan, con la cara aún aplastada contra las sábanas.

-Hay al menos cien mil mujeres en esta ciudad, alguna nos dejará dormir en su cama.

-Suena como una idea de mierda -dice Humphrey, y Chuck tiene que estar de acuerdo con él.

-Vamos, va a ser divertido.

Apenas una hora después, cuando están en el bar al otro lado de la carretera comarcal mirando cómo Nate se deja ganar al billar por un grupo de mujeres bastante borrachas, Chuck advierte el fallo en los cimientos de ese plan. A veces se le olvida lo atractivo que es su mejor amigo.

Dan lo intenta también, durante aproximadamente dos segundos, antes de dejar que esa estudiante de la universidad de Chicago le arrastre a la conversación sobre Kerouac que Chuck se había negado a tener con él. Y habría sido una técnica perfectamente válida para llevarla a la cama si ella no hablara de su novio cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad. Es evidente que Dan no va a intentar nada con ella y que el plan ha quedado apartado. Y eso le hace la vida muy complicada. Mira a su alrededor y busca algo que le llame la atención, pero sabe de antemano que esa no es su audiencia, que la gente de Iowa no aprecia especialmente a los billonarios de Manhattan con trajes de sport que cuestan más que sus coches. Y que, aunque alguien lo hiciera, no va a irse a casa con nadie esa noche. Algo en su filosofía se lo impide, en Des Moines y en Nueva York y en Tokio. Chuck no lo hace en lugares desconocidos, por principios. Le hace un gesto al camarero y pide otro whiskey.

-¡Chuck! -le grita Nate, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dan, acercándose hacia él haciendo eses-. Tequila -y levanta tres dedos en el aire.

Así que él pide los tres chupitos y no dice nada cuando el camarero les coloca encima una rodaja de limón y le deja el salero al lado. No dice que no es así como se bebe, porque esa es la típica cosa que haría Dan si lo supiera, si hubiera tomado suficiente tequila en México como para reflotar la economía de todo el país, como ha hecho él. Lamen la sal de sus manos y se beben el vaso de un trago, sin pensar. Chuck nunca puede evitar el escalofrío que le recorre la nuca cuando lo hace, y sabe que Nate tampoco, y por eso mira a Dan, que apenas encoge un poco la nariz antes de meterse el limón en la boca y chupar.

-Bebéis como niñas -dice con engreimiento, dejando la piel del limón dentro del vaso y chupándose dos dedos. Él aún tiene el sabor punzante del alcohol en la garganta, la quemazón bajándole hasta el estómago como si fuera a romper en llamas en cualquier momento. Es el tequila, nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien.

-Tres más -le dice al camarero, sólo para que Dan no se lleve la satisfacción de saber que lleva razón. 

-No, no. Yo me retiro -le corta Nate-. Yo sólo había venido a por dos cervezas. No puedo estar más borracho yo que... -dice, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la mesa de billar.

-Tu presa.

Nate sólo sonríe de medio lado y coge los botellines que el camarero deja sobre la barra.

-¿Dos tequilas? -pregunta él, girándose hacia Chuck.

-Cuatro.

Se los beben uno detrás de otro, y Dan sigue haciéndolo sin pestañear. Él, que no es capaz de oler whiskey sin marearse. Chuck se lo toma como una afrenta personal.

Cuando intenta pedir otros dos Dan le para, con una mano en el hombro. Se conforma con dos cervezas, y se las beben en un silencio cómodo, observando a Nate y a los clientes del bar. Chuck no puede evitar fijarse en la manera en la que sus labios se aferran al botellín, en cómo su lengua persigue las gotas de cerveza que se escapan. 

-Otro chupito -dice, porque necesita excusas para estar pensando esas cosas.

La música en este sitio es horrible, como si hubieran comprado una caja de cartón llena de singles en una venta de garaje en el 98 y hubieran decidido que eso cubría todas las necesidades de entretenimiento del bar lo que quedaba de vida. Deja a Dan apoyado contra la barra, diciéndole con un gesto que enseguida vuelve, y se acerca a la gramola, buscando algún tema decente. Juega con la moneda entre sus dedos mientras repasa todos los títulos, hasta que da con una canción tan perfecta que le cuesta mantener la calma cuando vuelve hacia donde está Humphrey pidiendo otras dos cervezas. Chuck se siente más borracho de lo que ha estado en años, porque por un instante está a punto de pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros y chocar el botellín con el suyo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dice Dan, con una sonrisa tonta y los párpados pesados, moviéndose como si su cuerpo fuera a cámara lenta. Chuck mira a su alrededor buscando a Nate, y le encuentra en una esquina del local, con los brazos alrededor de una chica rubia no demasiado interesante. Y es desafortunado, porque empieza a sentirse bastante poco responsable de sus actos y necesita que alguien le controle mínimamente.

-He puesto música.

-¿Los Manic Street Preachers, en serio?

Niega con la cabeza, apoyando los codos en la barra.

-Mi canción aún no ha saltado.

-¿Cuál has puesto?

-Lo sabrás, no te preocupes -le asegura, deslizando el botellín sobre la madera pegajosa-. Bebe.

-Parecería que intentas emborracharme.

-No tengas ninguna duda. He descubierto que así eres bastante menos insoportable.

-A lo mejor no es la cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre, sino en la tuya. Porque no estás precisamente sobrio.

-Eso es lamentablemente cierto. Bebe.

Beben durante tres o cuatro canciones más, y Chuck llega a convencerse de que no va a sonar su canción. Y de que puede que sea lo mejor.

Los primeros acordes de guitarra le pillan por sorpresa, porque hace tanto tiempo que no la escucha que ni siquiera la recuerda, aparte del repetitivo estribillo. Pero Dan levanta la cabeza en el primer segundo, en una reacción casi pavloviana.

-Dios mío, qué cabrón eres -dice, golpeándole en el pecho con el puño cerrado-. Qué cabrón.

-¿Quién iba a imaginar que Lincoln Hawk pegaba tan fuerte en Iowa -contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Te he hecho algo malo?

-¿Quieres que enumere?

-Chuck, haz que pare.

-Es una canción muy corta. Eso forma parte de su éxito. Cuando acaba te quedas con ganas de ponerla otra vez.

-Como la vuelvas a poner te mato.

Chuck se ríe, sin poder evitarlo más, porque la cara de sufrimiento de Dan es una belleza. Una camarera, con el pelo recogido en una trenza, se acerca a retirar vasos, y Chuck llama su atención.

-¿Sabes que el que canta este hit es su padre? -le dice, y Dan deja caer la cabeza sobre la barra con un golpe que es probable que duela en el futuro cercano.

-Me solía gustar esta canción. Cuando era joven e inocente y creí que estaba dedicada a mi madre, claro.

-Te encanta en secreto.

-En serio que no lo hace, Chuck -contesta, girándose a hablarle sin levantar la cabeza-. Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza.

-Es una buena canción. Pegadiza -dice la camarera, sonriendo de medio lado antes de irse.

-Este es un momento impagable. Nate debería hacer una foto -se le ocurre, buscándole con la mirada por el bar. Pero Nate no aparece por ningún lado. Demasiado había tardado, eso en Nueva York no le habría llevado más de veinte minutos.

El estribillo vuelve a sonar, y hay un par de chicas bastante borrachas que lo cantan a voz en cuello. Dan se cubre la cabeza con los brazos y musita algo inteligible, y Chuck ha bebido suficiente tequila como para pensar que puede que Dan no acabe la noche solo después de todo. No sería la primera vez que intenta que se vaya a la cama con dos mujeres a la vez. La tercera, según un cálculo aproximado y de memoria.

-Daniel, voy a hacerte un favor. Trátalo con el respeto que se merece y no me dejes en ridículo -dice, poniéndose de pie junto a él para agarrarle de los hombros y levantarle del taburete. Él se deja llevar, aunque probablemente sólo porque no conoce sus intenciones.

-Chuck, te prefiero cuando me tratas con desprecio.

-Lo sé.

-No sé qué quieres y eso me confunde. Y Nate quiere que seamos amigos, pero esto es...

-Deja de hablar -le ordena, empujándole hacia las chicas.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Estoy intentando que tu noche merezca la pena.

Él parece abrir los ojos, o enfocar la vista lo suficiente como para entender lo que está pasando, y clava los pies en el suelo, haciendo que Chuck choque contra su espalda.

-Mi noche ya merece la pena -dice, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

-Seguro que sí -contesta él, tratando de ignorar la manera en la que Dan clava la mirada en su boca cuando habla.

-Me lo he pasado bien. Eres... No eres horrible, supongo.

-Gracias.

-¿Recuerdas...? Ayer, en la feria, todas eso que dije. Soy simple, me gustan las cosas sencillas, y tal. No necesito eso -dice, señalando con la cabeza a las chicas-. Me lo he pasado bien hoy.

-Bien. Eso está bien.

-Sí.

Dan sonríe tímidamente, nervioso de repente, y a Chuck le gustaría saber lo que está pasando. 

-¿Somos amigos?

-¿Qué?

-Ayer lo dijiste. _Hacer un viaje con mis amigos_ , o algo así.

-Ah. No -contesta, sonriendo con ironía-. Hablaba de Nate y de Pip, mi amigo imaginario. Lo llevo siempre aquí -dice, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros-. Es un rinoceronte.

-Eres ridículo.

Dan se ríe, dejándose caer sobre la sucia pared estucada.

-Hemos sido amigos, yo creo -dice tras un momento, mirando hacia algún punto detrás de Chuck-. A veces. Otras veces, las más, hemos sido algo parecido a conocidos que no se soportan.

-Pero eso es porque yo represento todo lo que odias del mundo, y tú...

-Yo no te gusto demasiado.

-Eso no es verdad.

Dan cierra los ojos y se pasa las manos por el pelo, arqueándose contra la pared, cuando acaba la canción de Lincoln Hawk y empieza una nueva. Un solo de saxo inconfundible.

-¿Careless Whisper? ¿Es este sitio en serio? -dice, riéndose con languidez-. Joder, qué borracho estoy.

Chuck también lo está, aunque no lo vaya a reconocer, aunque ni siquiera se permita pensar en ello. Pero es bastante obvio cuando apoya una mano en la pared, peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Dan. Él no le aparta, pero tampoco hace nada por acercarle más. Lleva las manos hacia sus hombros, y flotan allí un segundo antes de atreverse a tocarle, apretando con fuerza sus brazos justo por encima del codo. Le mantiene allí, en esa distancia incómoda entre el no significar nada y ser perfectamente obvios.

Chuck mira sus labios, húmedos y brillantes, ligeramente entreabiertos. Tiene la necesidad de besarle, casi irrefrenable. Quiere morderle y hacer que se revuelva contra su cuerpo hasta encontrar esa postura en la que sus esquinas encajan. Sabe que puede hacerlo, que Dan lo está deseando. Sabe que si no lo hace, si da un paso hacia atrás y va a pedirse otra cerveza no se atreverá a echárselo en cara, y todo volverá a ese incómodo y natural estado de las cosas entre ellos dos. Entre los tres.

-Volvamos al hotel -dice en apenas un susurro, enganchando un dedo en una de las trabillas del pantalón de Dan. Él parpadea un par de veces, deliberadamente lento.

-Sí.

Dan tarda una eternidad en conseguir abrir la puerta de la habitación. 

-No entiendo por qué soy yo el que se ha quedado la llave. Como si fuera, de los tres, el que menos posibilidades tenía de...

-Daniel.

Consigue meterla en la cerradura al fin y la gira. La puerta se abre con un chirrido hacia la habitación oscura y llena de maletas y zapatos desperdigados por el suelo, y Dan tropieza con algo a cada paso que da.

-Joder -exclama, cuando sus rodillas chocan contra el marco de la cama. Se da la vuelta y estira los brazos buscando a Chuck, que nunca ha dejado de seguirle de cerca, sus manos suspendidas en torno a sus caderas, esperando que le de permiso para tocar.-. Vamos -dice, clavando los dedos en su nuca y atrayéndole más cerca, dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Chuck cae con él, notando el calor del cuerpo de Dan bajo el suyo, la manera en la se mueve casi con desesperación por buscar su boca. Le besa y algo en Dan parece abrirse, entregarse. Cuando dibuja con la lengua su labio inferior, separa las piernas y tira de Chuck para colocarle entre ellas. Él le desabrocha los pantalones sin preámbulos, y puede que sea eso o su boca en el cuello de Dan lo que le hace soltar un jadeo tembloroso. 

No pierden el tiempo con sutilezas. Chuck le baja los vaqueros y se presiona contra él mientras Dan se revuelve para sacar las piernas de ellos. Le levanta la camiseta y ocupa la boca en uno de sus pezones, dejándole a él el trabajo de quitársela del todo y, de paso, quitarle a él la camisa. Es desordenado y frenético, nada elegante, y los sonidos que escapan de la boca de Dan se van haciendo más desesperados, hasta que decide cambiar las tornas. Le empuja para dejarle de espaldas en la cama y trepa sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas. La habitación está oscura, pero la luz de las farolas amarillentas de la calle se cuela por las cortinas y enmarca el cuerpo de Dan, largo y delgado. La luz se engancha como una tela fina en sus pezones y el los huesos de su cadera y en sus clavículas, en los codos huesudos y en los nudillos que se pelean bajo la tela de la ropa interior de Chuck.

-Oh, joder -dice, cuando le toma en sus manos. Se gira para verlo y su espalda se arquea maravillosamente, los músculos de sus costados marcándose bajo la piel. Chuck clava ahí los dedos cuando se dispara su cadera con la necesidad de hundirse en él-. Mierda. Condón. Espera -jadea, estirándose hacia el borde de la cama, rebuscando en la maleta furiosamente. Los sobrecitos vuelan por todas partes, y a Dan se le escapa una risa nerviosa-. Genial -musita, tirándole uno a Chuck y volviendo a buscar en la maleta hasta encontrar el pequeño bote transparente de lubricante-. Vamos. Hazlo -le pide, con la respiración agitada.

El líquido frío y resbaladizo se desliza entre sus dedos cuando los cuela entre las piernas de Dan. Él se estremece al notar la presión, clava los codos en el colchón y la frente en el hombro de Chuck cuando comienza a hundirse en él, despacio y con esfuerzo. El cuerpo de Dan opone resistencia, Chuck sólo ha usado el lubricante justo para que no sea doloroso, no el suficiente para que sea fácil. Quiere que lo sienta, que note cada milímetro que le conquista a su cuerpo. Dan cierra los ojos con fuerza y le muerde el hombro.

-Vamos, Chuck -suplica, empujando contra él hasta que le engulle completamente, y no deja de empujar-. Vamos -repite, rozando sus labios, y él le besa con la boca abierta y hambrienta, moviéndose dentro de él erráticamente. Flexiona las piernas, busca un punto de apoyo, y cuando lo encuentra se clava en Dan y le arranca un gemido de sorpresa, un gruñido satisfecho-. Así, justo así -farfulla, besándole de nuevo torpemente, entre jadeos-. Joder, así.

Todo se desdibuja a su alrededor. Dan se incorpora y le cabalga, esa es la única palabra que le viene a la mente mientras le observa. Cierra los ojos y la lengua le asoma entre los labios mientras musita algo en voz baja, moviendo las caderas frenéticamente, las piernas en tensión. Chuck trata de apartar la mirada de su cara, de la manera en la que su expresión se contrae cada vez que le hunde en su cuerpo, de cómo se muerde los labios, de la manera en la que su nuez se mueve cuando traga saliva antes de gemir una vez más.

El ritmo se vuelve irregular. Dan apoya las manos en el pecho de Chuck, le clava las uñas y se inclina a besarle una vez más. 

-Estoy a punto -dice, rozando los labios contra su mandíbula-. Tócame.

Chuck le da la vuelta en un solo movimiento y mete una mano entre sus cuerpos, apretando la base de su erección con fuerza.

-Aún no -le ordena, y Dan suelta un quejido y clava los talones en los riñones de Chuck. Se lo folla despacio, alimentando poco a poco el nudo en su estómago, la presión sorda en la base de la columna. Dan se retuerce y gime y le pide _más, más rápido, más fuerte_ , Chuck se bebe su desesperación, comienza a mover su mano lentamente y Dan deja de respirar. Se hunde en él con un golpe brusco.

-Chuck, te lo digo en serio...

-¿Qué? -gruñe, con otra embestida-. Dime qué quieres.

-Oh, joder. Te odio -dice, estrechando los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, marcando las yemas de los dedos en su espalda-. Quiero que me folles como si me odiaras.

Chuck se ríe, se muerde la lengua para no decirle lo mucho que le gusta oírle hablar así. Le hace levantar las caderas y se hunde en él rápido y duro, y Dan apenas aguanta un momento, se corre casi instantáneamente, arqueándose en un movimiento eléctrico y gritando a través de los dientes apretados. Chuck no necesita mucho más para hacerlo también, con una sacudida, casi un latigazo, temblando con el orgasmo aún enterrado en él, con la boca apretada sobre la de Dan y los dedos dejando marcas rojas en su piel. 

La tensión abandona sus cuerpos lánguidos y maleables mientras recuperan el aliento, rozándose perezosos y demasiado sensibles, cubiertos de un sudor caliente y pegajoso.

-Oh, mierda -masculla Dan, apartándole de encima con las manos blandas y torpes-. Esto ha sido una locura.

-No -contesta él, lanzando el condón hacia la papelera, sin preocuparse por si cae dentro. Siente los músculos de gelatina.

-Dijimos que esto no iba a volver a pasar.

-Tú lo dijiste.

-Sí -reconoce, secándose con el dorso de la mano la frente.

-¿Y qué tal resultado te está dando hasta ahora? -dice, limpiándose en las sábanas arrugadas.

-No demasiado bueno, obviamente -contesta Dan, sonriendo con ironía.

-Un problema menos, entonces.

-¿Y qué, vamos a seguir acostándonos cada vez que nos tomemos dos cervezas? -masculla, levantándose de la cama y buscando sus calzoncillos entre el desastre de la habitación.

-No veo por qué no.

-Chuck, por favor, es enfermizo -le reprocha.

-No hay necesidad de ofender, Humphrey.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto?

-No ha sido sólo culpa mía -le recuerda, agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él para que vuelva a la cama-. Tú estabas bastante...

-Había docenas de personas en el bar -le interrumpe-, podrías haber elegido a cualquiera de ellas.

Chuck hunde la cara en el cuello de Dan y recorre sus tendones con la lengua, arañando con los dientes hasta que le arranca un quejido.

-Sobreestimas mis capacidades de seducción.

-Chuck, joder.

-Tú tienes algo que ellos no. A ti no tengo que pedirte permiso para ser salvaje.

-Deberías -replica, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada-. Es lo elegante.

-Tú eres la persona más inelegante del mundo, ¿te has fijado?

Dan asiente con la cabeza y enreda los dedos entre su pelo.

-No dejes de hacer eso -dice.

\---

Se despierta desnudo, con Dan a su lado, bocabajo en la cama. Tiene que reconocer que tiene un culo exquisito, blanco y firme, prácticamente perfecto. Le gusta la forma en la que la carne se amolda a sus dedos, en la que la piel se marca con la silueta de sus dientes. Podría volver a hacerlo, follárselo así, con la cara apretada contra la almohada y las manos sujetas a su espalda.

Su teléfono móvil vibra en algún lugar, y tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que es en el suelo enmoquetado. Cuando lo alcanza ve diez llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes.

-Mierda –gruñe Dan, abriendo los ojos-. Joder, ¿qué hora es?

-Casi las once.

-¿Nate?

Es él el que ha estado llamando toda la mañana. Chuck se sienta en el borde de la cama y marca su número.

-¡La madre que os parió! –es su saludo, más preocupado que enfadado-. Te he llamado doce millones de veces. Dan ni siquiera tiene el móvil encendido, ¿qué coño estáis haciendo?

-Lo tenía sin sonido. ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Dónde estoy! Esa tía me echó de su casa a las seis de la mañana, macho. Y no sabía qué habitación era la nuestra y ninguno de los dos me cogía el móvil, así que he intentado dormir en el coche un rato, y luego me he venido a una cafetería y voy por el quinto café. Y creo que os voy a matar.

-Lo siento.

-Y una mierda –replica, y respira hondo.

-¿Dónde estás? Vamos para allá en cuanto nos duchemos.

Nate le explica cómo llegar hasta la cafetería, y cuando cuelga se encuentra a Dan recogiendo condones por todo el suelo de la habitación.

-Chuck…

-Ya lo sé –replica, sin necesitar oír lo que tiene que decirle. Sabe perfectamente lo estúpidos y lo descuidados que han sido. En Nueva York era distinto. Siempre era espontáneo y un poco sorprendente, pero nunca era temerario de esa manera, como si estuvieran deseando que Nate les descubriera. Y eso era lo último que se le pasaba a Chuck por la cabeza, porque Nate haría un drama de todo ello. Él no comprende las sutilezas de las relaciones humanas. No comprende ese punto intermedio entre las aventuras de una noche y las relaciones serias, en el que dos personas pueden acostarse regularmente durante casi un año sin que signifique nada, que sigan sindo prácticamente irrelevantes el uno para el otro.

Dan y él no son amigos, aunque lo fueron. Hay cosas que son demasiado complicadas para que merezca la pena perder el tiempo definiéndolas, así que no lo hacen. Y eso es una de las virtudes de Dan, que nunca ha necesitado que lo defina. Y que en la cama es sorprendentemente espectacular.

-Tu móvil debe de estar sin batería –le dice, con el tono perfectamente casual-. ¿Quieres ducharte el primero?

Nate no tiene fuerzas para enfadarse más con ellos cuando llegan a la cafetería. Piden huevos revueltos y tostadas y se toman un par de ibuprofenos cada uno, para tratar de paliar la resaca.

-¿Cómo habéis dormido? –pregunta Nate finalmente, mientras Dan cubre de mantequilla un trozo de pan.

-No estoy muy seguro –contesta, y Chuck deja que sea él el que se lo invente-. Llegué tan borracho que no me habría importado dormir en la bañera. No ha sido terrible, nadie ha salido herido, ¿verdad? No había necesidad de ponerse tan insoportable ayer.

-No eres el compañero de cama ideal, dejémoslo ahí.

Dan vuelve a sus tostadas, y Chuck le nota las ganas de replicar. Sabe que no lo va a hacer, de todos modos. Chuck sólo prefiere mantenerlo oculto a los ojos de Nate porque no quiere tener que dar explicaciones, pero Dan está realmente aterrado de que pueda descubrirlo. Y no sólo Nate, puede que todo el mundo en general. Chuck podría sentirse ofendido si le importara lo más mínimo lo que Humphrey opine de él. No parece poner pegas cuando deja que se hunda en él, así que todo lo demás es irrelevante, en su opinión.

Nate es el que menos bebió la noche anterior, pero se niega a conducir, alegando que sigue enfadado, que no va a perdonarles nunca lo de esa noche. Chuck podría argumentar que no es precisamente su culpa que no recordara cuál era el número de su habitación del uno al veinte, pero prefiere no hacer sangre y coge él las llaves.

-¿Algún itinerario en particular, o podemos dejar tu estúpido plan? –le pregunta a Dan, abriendo el coche-. ¿Hay alguna otra feria, o convención, o reunión de gente extraña en algún punto de Nebraska que te interese visitar?

-¿Estás siendo hostil a propósito o sólo es tu encanto matutino habitual?

-Dan, al asiento de atrás –le ordena Nate.

-Te vas a dormir en cuanto arranquemos, no eres el mejor copiloto –tiene que reconocer Chuck. No es que prefiera a Dan-. ¿Crees que con una actitud así vas a conseguir que su historia de los tres neoyorquinos cruzando el país sea más interesante? No me extraña que en _Inside_ sólo fueras medio personaje.

Nate le lanza una bolsa vacía de patatas y se mueve hacia la puerta de atrás, haciendo señas a Dan para que se cambie de sitio.

-Ese es un tema sensible, Chuck –dice él, trepando sobre el freno de mano para pasar delante-. ¿Intentas dinamitar nuestra relación?

-Sí –contesta sin tapujos.

No es hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando Nate lleva dormido el suficiente tiempo como para que sea imposible despertarle sin un tiro en la rodilla, que vuelve a salir el tema. Llevan un rato hablando de ciencia ficción, y de la Iglesia de la Cienciología, y de Algunos Hombres Buenos, y por alguna razón eso les ha llevado a hablar de la Universidad. Dan le comenta algo sobre una asignatura que tuvo algunos semestres atrás, y de repente se queda extrañamente callado.

-¿Crees que volverá cuando acabe?

No necesita preguntarle de qué habla. Chuck se ha hecho la misma pregunta muchas veces, y en el mejor de los casos la respuesta es un quizás. Si lo piensa fríamente, no hay nada que ate a Nate a Nueva York. La mayor parte de su familia son hijos de la grandísima puta, y su madre hace años que no pasa en Manhattan más tiempo del necesario para comprarse un abrigo nuevo en Max Mara. ¿Qué le queda? Dos amigos y un montón de malos recuerdos. Algunos buenos, es cierto, pero muchos más malos.

-Ni siquiera se ha decidido por una especialidad. La carrera puede durarle el resto de su vida.

-Ya, pero quiero decir…

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir.

Dan respira hondo y pasa un par de dedos por el salpicadero, un gesto inconsciente para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

-Yo no creo que pudiera vivir en otro sitio –dice tras un momento-. No es como si conociera muchas más ciudades, a lo mejor veo Los Angeles y me enamoro, pero… No creo, ¿sabes? No creo que haya nada que pueda compararse con Nueva York.

-Y eso que tú eres de Brooklyn.

-Eso también es nueva York, ¿vale? Brooklyn cuenta.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Eh. Brooklyn cuenta –repite con obcecación.

Chuck sí conoce muchos sitios. Ha estado en Los Angeles y en Shanghai, en Londres y París y Roma, y cuando lleva allí diez días no puede esperar para volver a Manhattan. Lo entiende.

-Yo volvería –dice.

Y eso que no tiene nada a lo que volver. Eso se lo calla.

Comen en un sitio bastante decente cerca de Kearney, en Nebraska. Chuletones de buey para Nate y para él, pollo asado y espinacas a la crema para Dan, porque es ese tipo de persona. Es el primer restaurante en el que paran con manteles de tela, y Chuck se bebe media botella de vino, aprovechando que no tiene que conducir más. Dan le acompaña con un par de copas que se le suben enseguida a la cabeza, y empieza a decir tonterías. Se radicaliza cuando bebe, y todo es siempre absolutamente maravilloso o terrible, el término medio desaparece. Nate les habla de la chica de Des Moines, y acaban intercambiando anécdotas un poco subidas de tono. Chuck se calla, porque sabe que esa es una lucha que tiene ganada, y les deja pelear por ver quién cuenta la historia más sórdida. Nate habla con una naturalidad casi patológica, demasiado poco afectado por el sexo a esas alturas de su vida, mientras que Humphrey aún se sonroja recordando ciertas situaciones, a ciertas personas, y todo lo hace dando rodeos y usando eufemismos. Contrasta tan radicalmente con la persona que es cuando está con Chuck que él tiene que preguntarse cuál de las dos es fingida. Bebe más vino y decide que no le importa.

Acaba durmiéndose en el asiento trasero mientras Nate conduce, aunque aseguró que no lo haría, y Chuck aprovecha para quitar su lista de reproducción, en la que _I want to know what love is_ ha sonado aproximadamente medio millón de veces en tres días. 

Nate está contento, casi feliz. Es una imagen refrescante, Chuck se da cuenta de que lo había echado de menos. A lo mejor sí necesita ese cambio de aires, a lo mejor sí que es cierto que en Nueva York se ahoga, donde todo el mundo conoce su historia y todas las caras son demasiado familiares. Nate no es como él, es una persona mucho más sensible, mucho más frágil. Siempre lo ha sido, desde que los dos eran muy pequeños. 

-Me alegro de que Dan y tú estéis intentando llevaros bien.

Ese es otro de sus problemas; odia el conflicto, no puede soportar la tensión. Chuck mira por el retrovisor, para comprobar que Humphrey sigue dormido.

-Pese a lo mucho que te gusta creerlo, no nos llevamos mal.

-Tenéis una manera poco común de demostrarlo.

-Puede –reconoce Chuck, y espera que la conversación acabe ahí.

-Fuisteis amigos, hasta que… Ya sabes –dice Nate tentativamente.

-Ya lo sé.

-Fuisteis muy buenos amigos -insiste.

-Vuelves a exagerar.

Nate se vuelve hacia él, doblando una pierna bajo el cuerpo.

-Yo no estuve allí para ninguno de los dos, y…

-Nate, yo sí estuve allí, así que no hace falta que me lo cuentes. Me acuerdo.

-¿Quieres dejarme hablar?

-Vas a ponerte sentimental porque te sientes culpable por irte. Te aseguro que no hace falta. -Nate suspira, arrellanándose en el asiento y mirando por la ventana. -Vamos a arreglárnoslas sin ti, por sorprendente que parezca.

-Eso ya lo sé. 

-Pero que hayamos olvidado el asunto de Blair no quiere decir que vayamos a ser amigos del alma de ahora en adelante. Las cosas no funcionan así. 

-Ya, pero es que… -chasquea la lengua-. Él no tiene muchos amigos. Tú no tienes ninguno.

-Vaya –dice Dan de repente, frotándose los ojos-. Somos patéticos.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto? –pregunta Nate, casi avergonzado.

-No sois nada discretos. ¿Qué hora es? –dice, mirando por la ventana-. ¿En qué uso horario estamos?

\---

Fort Morgan es un pueblecito pequeño y encantador en Colorado, pero no se paran a hacer turismo. Llevan casi nueve horas en el coche y lo único que quieren es cenar algo y dormir un par de años, así que el _bed and breakfast_ que encuentran en cuanto toman el desvío en la autopista es perfecto. Es una casita pequeña con cuatro habitaciones, y ellos son los únicos hospedándose allí esa noche, según dice la vieja mujer que les enseña la casa. Es tarde para que les prepare la cena, pero hay un pequeño bar a una manzana de allí en el que hacen unos pasteles de carne buenísimos. Se dan una ducha y cogen la llave de la entrada que les han confiado, en busca del susodicho bar.

Es un sitio igualmente pequeño, y no hay demasiada gente. Un grupo de treintañeros viendo el final de un partido y comiendo patatas, y algunos hombres más mayores al otro lado, charlando animadamente en la barra. Ellos se sientan en una mesa y piden pasteles de carne, porque lo apropiado es fiarse de los consejos de los expertos. Están bastante decentes, y la cerveza es de barril y checa, sorprendentemente. Se beben un par de pintas y antes de darse cuenta están haciendo el ridículo jugando a los dardos.

Chuck se descubre pensando que, pese a todo, se está divirtiendo. No sólo esa noche, sino en general. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un viaje de cinco o seis días por carretera con Nate y Humphrey fuera a ser algo menos que una tortura, pero... No está saliendo del todo mal. Las horas en el coche son casi terapéuticas, y ha descubierto que conducir le gusta más de lo que nunca pensó, sobre todo cuando le dejan hacerlo en silencio, solos la carretera, el BMW y él. Puede que se compre un Aston Martin.

Dan hace un doble tres de puro milagro y gana la partida que Nate lleva cuatro turnos tratando de cerrar, y los dos se vuelven locos. 

-¿Has visto eso? -exclama, lanzando los brazos al aire.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Eso se llama talento natural.

-¡Ha sido pura suerte! Has roto la punta de un dardo contra la puerta de los baños -le recuerda, señalándole la muesca en la madera-. Si no hubiera visto jugar a Chuck podría asegurar que eres el peor lanzador de dardos de la historia.

En su defensa, es la primera vez que juega, y no lleva las lentillas. Bebe otro trago de cerveza y decide que es inútil discutir.

Los días en el coche no están mal, y las noches están bastante bien.

\---

Llamar de habitación a habitación es lo que más le gusta hacer a Nate en el mundo, porque a veces sigue siendo un niño de siete años, así que es así como de despiertan por las mañanas. El que primero se levante a una hora prudente llama a despertar a los demás. En esa habitación llena de estampados florales no hay un teléfono, así que confía en que Dan sea la persona responsable que suele ser y haya despertado a Nate. Media hora después. duchado y peinado, vestido con una camisa de Sport y unos pantalones azules, se presenta frente a su habitación. Abre Nate, aún descalzo pero casi listo, y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama de forja pintada de blanco que le ha tocado compartir con Dan. Desde el baño suena el agua corriendo.

-Es curioso, porque nunca habéis pedido que os den camas separadas -descubre Chuck-. Empiezo a pensar que aquí hay algo.

-Es bueno haciendo la cuchara, qué quieres que te diga -contesta Nate riendo, y se encoge de hombros-. Lo que me sorprende es que la buena mujer esta nos diera cama doble sin preguntar. ¿Tenemos esa pinta?

-Tú tienes la cara que tienes, Nathaniel.

-Vale, gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

La ducha se apaga, y veinte segundos de silencio más tarde Dan abre la puerta, cubierto por una de las minúsculas toallas de flores.

-La leche puta -exclama pegando un brinco cuando le ve en su habitación. Agarra el borde de la toalla con una mano, mientras que con el otro brazo trata de cubrirse, como si hubiera algo allí debajo que Chuck no hubiera visto ya antes-. Casi me matas.

Él sólo está sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Voy a bajar a desayunar, no quiero provocarte un infarto.

Hay café recién hecho y gofres aún mejores que los de Rufus, aunque Dan no se atreva a reconocerlo. El marido de la señora de la noche anterior les recomienda un par de sitios interesantes que ver antes de marcharse, pero de día no parece un sitio tan encantador, más bien una de esas zonas residenciales a las afueras de una gran ciudad, aunque sin gran ciudad. Así que Dan sale a la autopista y sigue las señales para tomar la I-70 W que les hará cruzar Colorado y gran parte de Utah, antes de desembocar en la carretera que les llevará en dirección Sur. 

El paisaje es mucho más interesante una vez pasan Denver, poco más de una hora después de dejar ese pueblo. Los campos amarillos acaban cuando empiezan a cruzar las Rocosas por carreteras estrechas y sinuosas, rodeados de espesos bosques y las imponentes montañas. Dan es el que mejor conduce de los tres, y aunque normalmente peca de demasiado precavido, Chuck agradece que sea él el que vaya a ocuparse del tramo más complicado.

-Tengo una lista de reproducción para las Montañas Rocosas.

-Claro que la tienes.

Suenan _Wolfmother_ y _Alice in Chains_ , sorprendentemente apropiados. Dan se pone las gafas de sol y conduce, como si fuera Ryan Gosling en una de sus pelis independientes, todo actitud y determinación.

-Me gustaría ver el Gran Cañón -dice Nate, cuando pasan el décimo cartel que indica que el río junto al que pasan es el Colorado.

-Es la obligación de todo estadounidense, ver el Gran Cañón una vez en su vida y sentirse totalmente en comunión con la naturaleza y la Tierra y los Sioux -se burla Chuck.

-No nos pilla precisamente de camino -contesta Dan-. Y no creo que los Sioux...

-Ya lo sé -le dice Chuck sin dejar que acabe. 

-Entonces tenéis que volver, en un par de meses. Iremos desde Los Angeles. No puede estar lejos, ¿no?

-Unas ocho horas -calcula Dan, y se le puede ver haciendo planes, calculando fechas.

-¿Tenéis algún problema con los aviones?

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? -le echa Nate en cara-. Aguafiestas.

Chuck empuja las gafas de aviador sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Cuando tienes un avión a tu nombre, el resto de medios de transporte pierden un poco el encanto.

-Ugh -protesta Dan, en una especie de gruñido gutural.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que Humphrey odia el dinero -dice, apoyando los codos en los asientos de delante para asomarse-. ¿O sólo odias que yo lo tenga?

-Por favor -pide Nate, y es absolutamente ignorado.

-No entiendo la necesidad de alardear de él.

-¿Yo alardeo?

-Tienes un avión -replica, como si le asqueara.

-Y negocios en el otro lado del mundo. Tú tienes un Metrocard para cruzar el East River y no te acuso de ser ostentoso.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tus argumentos nunca tienen sentido? -dice él, la frustración tiñendo su voz.

-Tenemos necesidades distintas, Humphrey. Y mis necesidades incluyen un jet privado que me pueda llevar a Kuala Lumpur a esnifar coca en el culo de una stripper en el momento en el que me de la gana.

-Era una prostituta transexual de lujo -contesta Dan, sonriendo a su pesar.

-Es verdad. Siempre se me olvida ese detalle, pero así la sorpresa es mayor.

-¡Chuck! -exclama Nate-. Ew.

Se internan en un valle y el relieve cambia. Las montañas quedan en el horizonte, y los campos amarillos vuelven a hacer acto de presencia. El verano ha sido seco, y allí el sol pega con fuerza. Aún así, el termómetro del coche no marca más de nueve grados en el exterior.

-En el próximo pueblo, paramos -sentencia Dan.

Es un sitio diminuto llamado Parachute. Es increíble que alguien pueda vivir allí, cuando no hay nada en millas a la redonda, más que piedras y pinos y más piedras. Paran en una cafetería con una tienda india en el tejado, que a Dan le parece terriblemente inapropiado. La comida es la misma que en cualquier cafetería a lo largo y ancho del país, y nadie parece particularmente nativo americano, así que puede que sea una referencia un poco gratuita. Piden unos sándwiches y los devoran, y Chuck no puede evitar pensar que va a tener que arreglarse todos los trajes si no se come un plato de acelgas de vez en cuando. Aún así, roba un par de cucharadas del pastel de cerezas que se pide Nate.

Dan pide su tercer café del día y aprovecha para llamar a casa. Él llama a su secretaria para asegurarse de que todo va bien, y se ponen en marcha de nuevo, después de repostar en la minúscula gasolinera del pueblo.

La carretera sigue desierta, y pasado Grand Junction, que marca el final de las Rocosas, vuelve a ser una línea recta interminable. 

-¿Y esto qué significa, que volvemos a la lista de reproducción de antes? -pregunta Nate, asustado-. Porque si tengo que volver a escuchar a The Moody Blues una vez más...

-A esta aún le quedan algunas horas de música. Cuando entremos a California tengo una nueva, llena de los Beach Boys.

Chuck suspira sonoramente.

-¿Quién te ha puesto a cargo de la ambientación musical?

-Estoy seguro de que en tu jet tienes a Randy Newman tocando el piano, a tu disposición todos los días del año, pero era esto o aguantar a Lil Wayne, Chuck.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Weezy? -dice Nate, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Los dientes -contesta Dan, y a Chuck le pilla tan de sorpresa que no puede evitar reírse.

Están en medio de la nada más absoluta cuando algo empieza a sonar raro. La carretera se pierde en el horizonte, el sol se refleja en el asfalto y a cada lado no hay más que tierra yerma. No se han cruzado con otro coche desde hace más de una hora.

-Pero qué... -musita Nate, mirando las luces en el panel del salpicadero. Algo empieza a pitar-. ¿Qué coño es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Para en el arcén -dice Dan, mirando hacia atrás por la ventana-. Creo que ha reventado una rueda.

-¿Qué!

-Estupendo -dice Chuck-. Esto es una auténtica experiencia americana.

-Cállate -le espeta Nate, cerrando de un portazo-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! -grita-. Hijo de la gran puta

-¿Has cambiado alguna vez una rueda? -le pregunta a Dan, y él aprieta la mandíbula y se traga los improperios que iba a soltarle.

Como era de esperar, ninguno tiene idea de cómo se cambia una rueda, y ni siquiera tienen rueda de repuesto con la que hacer el ridículo durante cuatro horas intentándolo. Por suerte, Nate tiene un seguro a todo riesgo que le cubre incluso en caso de apocalipsis zombie, así que van a mandar a alguien a solucionarles la vida, pero pueden tardar horas.

Tienen una botella grande de agua, una bolsa de Doritos y medio paquete de cigarrillos, lo que es conveniente, dado que Chuck es el único que fuma.

-Llevo una baraja de cartas en la maleta -dice Dan, y durante las más de dos horas que tarda en llegar la grúa desde Grand Junction juegan al poker apostando monedas de diez centavos sobre la Samsonite de Chuck, sentados en el suelo de tierra.

Y puede que a los dardos sea penoso, pero el poker es para lo que ha nacido. Cuando le ha ganado casi cinco dólares a Dan y más de diez a Nate, aparece la grúa, como un espejismo.

El sol ha empezado a caer, y la poca ropa de abrigo que llevan empezaba a ser insuficiente.

-Gracias a Dios -dice Nate, dejando su trío de ochos y poniéndose de pie, limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones.

El asunto resulta no ser demasiado complicado, si se tiene un gato hidráulico y una de esas máquinas eléctricas para enroscar tuercas. Y la rueda. El chaval de la empresa de grúas no tarda ni diez minutos en hacerlo, y luego calibra la presión de las cuatro y les asegura que no debería de pasar más, a la vez que les instruye sobre lo importante que es mantener esas cosas controladas. 

-En una carretera con menos adherencia, o con curvas... Bueno, habría sido peligroso -dice, y Dan se pone blanco.

Nate hace todo el papeleo mientras ellos dos recogen la timba improvisada.

-¿Ha sido esto suficientemente emocionante para tu gusto? -pregunta, y Chuck levanta la vista para mirarle, doblando la manta sobre la que se ha sentado-. ¿Crees que merece la pena que lo incluya en la novela?

-No, la verdad. Lo más interesante de todo esto ha sido cuando te ha caído esa escalera de color y se te han puesto los ojos brillantes.

-Sería una historia de descubrimiento personal, no una de aventuras. Lo importante no es lo que pasa, sino lo que eso te hace sentir.

-¿Tú te oyes hablar?

-Ya, ya lo sé. Te doy un periodo de gracia de treinta segundos para que te metas conmigo, porque eso ha sido lamentable.

Chuck sonríe y deja que el tiempo pase.

Cuando vuelve Nate y guarda los papeles del seguro en la guantera, les informa de que no piensa conducir un minuto más de los necesarios esa noche, y que el primer sitio con habitaciones que encuentren en la carretera será donde pasen la noche. 

Y acaban en el Motel Bates. Claro que no se llama así, pero la impresión que da es la misma. El sol empieza a ponerse por el horizonte, por detrás del cartel que indica que hay habitaciones libres, y Nate mete el morro en el camino de acceso antes de que Chuck pueda poner alguna pega. No hay más coches en el aparcamiento, aunque algo apartado, detrás del edificio principal, hay un Jeep blanco sucio que debe de ser del dueño. 

-Este sitio me da mal rollo -dice Dan, y vuelve a mirar el mapa-. Hay un pueblo a una horita de aquí, tomando el desvío un poco más adelante...

-No. Dan, en serio.

-¿No te parece curioso que no haya ni un ser humano viviendo a menos de una hora de aquí? Si nos quedamos en este motel vamos a morir -le asegura-. Vamos a morir esta noche.

Nate se ríe y para el motor.

La oficina está vacía, así que llaman al timbre y esperan. No tarda en aparecer una mujer de no más de treinta años, con el pelo en una coleta despeinada. Relativamente atractiva. Dan parece relajarse al verla, quizá demasiado.

-¿Y llevas esto tú sola? -le pregunta mientras les toma los datos.

-Sí. Lo heredé de mi familia. Ninguno de mis hermanos quiso hacerse cargo, así que en cuanto acabé la carrera me mudé a la casita de allí atrás -dice. Chuck siempre ha encontrado irritante a la gente que da demasiados detalles de su propia vida-, y cuando no hay clientes aprovecho para escribir.

Y con eso Dan abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Escribes?

-Esto es genial -le susurra Nate a Chuck.

-Sí. Novela negra, tengo un par publicadas. La atmósfera aquí invita a ello -contesta, y se ríe. Habitaciones 1 y 2. La primera es la de las dos camas.

-Esa es la nuestra, entonces -dice Dan haciendo mucho énfasis en la parte en la que demuestra que no se acuesta con Nate, y coge la llave.

-Iba a hacer la cena en un ratito, ¿queréis que os lleve unos sándwiches?

-Eso estaría bien.

-Así empiezan las cosas a torcerse en _Psicosis_ -recuerda Chuck, y ella vuelve a reírse.

-Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que oigo esa referencia -replica, poniéndose seria de golpe. Es inquietante. Él coge su llave y busca la habitación, mientras se pregunta si será capaz de pasar toda la noche allí sin buscar agujeros en la pared de la ducha por los que pueda ser espiado.

Nate acaba colonizando su habitación. Se sienta en la cama y enciende la tele mientras Dan charla con la chica en la puerta, que trae los sándwiches. Le habla de _Inside_ , de sus planes para la próxima novela y de lo imposible que es vivir de la escritura.

Chuck tiene hambre, y las patatas fritas se están quedando frías, así que no puede evitar lanzar miradas hostiles hacia los dos.

Cuando ella por fin se marcha, cenan viendo Jeopardy! y Dan acierta todas las malditas preguntas de literatura y muchas de las de historia y cultura popular, hasta el punto de ser irritante, porque Chuck la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesar el enunciado.

-¡Oh, se me había olvidado! -dice Nate de repente, levantándose de un salto-. Dan, ¿la llave de la habitación?

Él señala la mesilla mientras acierta otra pregunta.

-¿Es esto una repetición? -dice Chuck, porque él ni siquiera sabe de qué estaban hablando en esa última-. ¿Ya has visto este programa?

-Resulta que soy un tipo inteligente -contesta él, metiéndose una patata a la boca.

-Saber un montón de datos inútiles no te convierte en alguien inteligente.

-Ser inteligente te convierte en alguien inteligente -contesta con arrogancia-. Y además te ayuda a saber datos inútiles.

-¡Mirad lo que tengo! -exclama Nate desde fuera, y por la puerta sólo aparece su mano sujetando una bolsita de plástico.

-¿Tienes hierba y te acuerdas ahora? -dice Chuck molesto, porque podría haber estado colocado todo ese tiempo 

-Se la he comprado al tío de la grúa. Sale mucho más barata aquí.

-Oferta y demanda. Y hay muchas más sitio en el que plantar, supongo -sugiere Dan.

-Nos vamos a poner hasta el culo -celebra Nate, sentándose en medio de la cama. Abre la bolsa y saca uno de los papeles que el buen muchacho de la grúa tuvo a bien incluir en la oferta-. Dan, no pongas ninguna de tus excusas. Tienes que verle fumado, es lo más gracioso -le dice a Chuck.

-Tienes que verle puesto de MDMA -contesta él.

-¡Eh! Sigo aquí, hola.

Nate lía uno rápidamente y se lo pasa a Chuck para que lo encienda. La primera calada le rasca en la garganta, y algo cálido y esponjoso le sube hasta la cabeza.

-Joder. Es fuerte.

Le da otra calada y se lo pasa a Nate, que está ansioso. Él se recuesta contra el cabecero y deja que esa sensación familiar le envuelva. Hace tiempo que no fuma y tiene que reacostumbrarse a la manera en la que su cuerpo se comporta, al hormigueo perezoso y esa pesadez cómoda de los brazos. A la risa fácil y a que todo se sienta tan agudo que parezca irreal: la cama imposiblemente áspera, las yemas de los dedos contra la piel de Dan cuando se lo pasa. Piensa en ello mucho rato. Cuando le da otra calada se da cuenta de que se ha apagado, y las manos le tiemblan al acercar el mechero. 

Mierda -dice Dan, dejándose caer a su lado lánguidamente-. ¿Es esto psicosomático?

A Chuck le hace gracia. Es imposible que le haya subido tanto tan rápido, así que debe de ser psicosomático. Se siente débil, lento y maleable, y a su alrededor todo se emborrona. La televisión de fondo es fascinante, las palabras tan rápidas que son imposibles de descifrar. Los sonidos de la calle muy brillantes. Dan sopla humo sobre él.

-¿Has estado con un tío? -pregunta Nate en un susurro, y eso lo escucha claramente. 

Cuando abre los ojos Nate está frente a él, y está duro, acariciándose sobre los vaqueros y tratando de ser discreto, pero no le mira a él. Dan da una calada larga y lenta, y luego se humedece los labios.

-Sí.

-¿Con cuántos?

Suelta una risa tonta y perezosa y cierra los ojos.

-¿Con cuántos? -se oye decir a sí mismo. Se gira y está muy cerca.

-Cinco, seis.

Nate abre el botón de los pantalones y mete la mano bajo la tela. Dice algo, Dan responde, él ha dado dos caladas más y no llega a oírlo, o su mente no lo absorbe, pero entonces Humphrey se incorpora y está allí, sobre Nate aunque sin tocarle.

-He pensado en esto, en ti -murmura Nate-. Con tu mano alrededor de mi polla. Hazlo. Se me ha puesto dura sólo de verte fumar, tu boca...

-Dan -dice Chuck, cuando él empieza a decir que no con la cabeza aunque sin convección-. Siempre se pone así.

Dan mira a Nate, a su mano moviéndose torpemente, a Chuck.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

Él da una calada larga, hasta que infla el pecho, toma a Nate de la camiseta y le obliga a acercarse, a abrir la boca para tragar su humo. Nate respira hondo, cierra los ojos y lo aguanta mucho tiempo antes de tomar a Dan de la cabeza y juntar con él los labios.

Dan le aparta pero se queda allí casi rozándole, mirando cómo Nate se toca, expulsando el humo entre sus cuerpos. Roza la cremallera de los vaqueros y Nate se muerde los labios. Y entonces cuela dos dedos bajo la tela y él le toma la mano y la mete bajo los bóxers. Dan no deja de mirar a Chuck, de pasarse la lengua por los labios mientras deja que su mano se mueva. Él da otra calada y aguanta el humo en los pulmones hasta que le quema, y Dan estira el otro brazo y le toma por los bajos de la camisa mientras ataca sus labios y aspira todo el humo blanco y denso de sus pulmones. Siente la mano colándose bajo la ropa a tientas y de repente Dan le está tocando. Cuela la lengua entre sus labios y roza la punta húmeda de su polla con la yema del pulgar. Nate gime apenas en un susurro y se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón, obligando a Dan a moverse con él. Dan le arrastra, le hace quedar de rodillas a su lado, suficientemente cerca como para sentir la mano de Nate subiéndole a Dan por una pierna y apretando su culo.

Ninguno aguanta demasiado, aunque se mueva impreciso y torpe. Las endorfinas y la maría mezclándose en su cerebro, confundiéndose, los sonidos llenándole los oídos. Nate se corre el primero, arqueándose contra el colchón con un quejido, y Chuck no tarda mucho más cuando Dan usa con él las dos manos mientras le besa con desesperación.

-Joder -dice cuando Chuck se deja caer también en la cama, y les mira a los dos una y otra vez-. Mierda.

Sale por la puerta y Chuck le sigue, por alguna razón, mientras se abrocha los pantalones con las manos aún temblando.

-Daniel.

La noche es oscura y el motel está mal iluminado. Sólo son dos siluetas bajo el tejadillo del edificio.

-¿Qué coño...? -exclama-. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Nate...

-No va a mencionarlo nunca más -le asegura, y por alguna razón le parece muy importante que entienda eso.

-¿Ya lo habíais hecho antes?

-Me la chupó una vez, y bastante mal. Lo hace siempre, te lo he dicho -contesta sin darle importancia según baja la mano hasta la cremallera de Dan-.Te la ha puesto dura -añade, y él se deja caer contra la puerta-. ¿Te ha gustado?

-¿Qué haces? -Chuck se arrodilla y le abre las piernas, para que no quede ninguna duda. -Para. Te van a ver.

-¿Quién?

-Nate. Y la tía esa.

-Nate estará dormido ya. Y ella quiero que te vea.

-Chuck.

Le baja los vaqueros hasta medio muslo.

-Vas a correrte en mi boca y quiero que ella te oiga gemir.

\---

En la cama a su lado está Nate, y no le sorprende que Dan no se haya quedado a pasar la noche. Podría dormir otro rato, pero Nate se despierta y se estira como un gato.

-¿Ya es por la mañana?

Le toca conducir a él el primer turno. Se da una ducha ardiendo y carga las maletas en el coche mientras espera que los otros dos salgan. Lo hacen en silencio, incómodos.

-Pararemos a tomar café, espero -dice Dan, cogiendo la llave para llevarla a recepción-. Sólo necesito un café.

El primer pueblo en la carretera no lo encuentran hasta hora y media después, cuando empezaba a pensar que eran las únicas personas en Utah. Dan apenas ha hablado y Nate sólo ha dicho diez o doce monosílabos, y según se va acercando al desvío hacia Salina tiene una idea.

-Si no solucionáis esto en diez segundos pasaré el pueblo de largo -resuelve. Dan pone la mano sobre el hombro de Nate inmediatamente.

-Está todo bien, no hay problemas -dice, y aunque es mentira al menos ya se vuelven a mirar a los ojos-. Sólo necesito café, te lo juro.

Tendría que haber imaginado que algo así pasaría, pero no pudo evitarlo. No quiso. Podría haberle llamado la atención a Nate y habría parado, siempre funcionaba así; pero cuando Dan se acercó él necesitó verlo, necesitó ese hormigueo en el estómago. Y todo se descontroló muy rápido.

Hay tortitas y huevos fritos y la cosa alcanza cierta semblanza de normalidad cuando Nate dice alguna tontería y Dan se ríe, por fin, y hacen alguna broma sobre no volver a fumar nunca. Es suficiente.

Él mira el mapa y calcula que les quedan diez horas de viaje y pueden terminarlo esa noche, aunque acaben rendidos. Y se da cuenta de que la ruta más directa hacia Los Angeles pasa por Las Vegas.

Cuatro horas más tarde, cuando ellos llevan durmiendo la mitad de la mañana, sale de la autopista y enfila Flamingo Road hasta que ve la fuente del Bellagio.

-Huh. ¿Dónde estamos? -gruñe Dan cuando la falta de movimiento del coche le despierta-. ¿Es hora de comer?

-Conozco algunos sitios estupendos aquí -dice él, y despierta a Nate-. UCLA va a seguir allí mañana, y yo necesito beberme un whiskey y perder mucho dinero.

La suite en el Bellagio es la que a él le gusta en el piso treinta. Sólo ha estado allí un par de veces, pero cuando se es billonario se tiene derecho a elegir en Las Vegas. Tiene dos habitaciones con baño, salón, comedor e incluso una pequeña cocina que nadie debe de haber usado en la vida, y Dan lleva un rato sin respirar.

-Este sitio no puede ir en serio. Esto tiene que costar un dineral.

Una de esas guapísimas anfitrionas cuyo trabajo es asegurarse de que los peces gordos juegan les consigue mesa en _The Lotus of Siam_ , el mejor tailandés de América, en apenas veinte minutos. Luego les informa de que tienen una ruleta reservada para cuando quieran jugar, a su disposición todo el día y toda la noche.

Estaba harto de moteles sucios y patatas fritas grasientas, y el _panang_ de pato crujiente es el mejor remedio para todo eso. Y no piensa confesarlo, pero también echaba de menos que le hicieran un poco la pelota.

Comen hasta que no pueden más, y entonces se acaban los fideos porque es un crimen dejárselos. Dan sigue demasiado callado, pero quiere achacarlo a que se siente un poco superado por Las Vegas. Él es de Brooklyn. 

Les llevan de vuelta al hotel, y cuando llegan ya les han dejado sobre las camas los trajes que pidió. 

-¿Qué es esto? -dice Dan, saliendo con la chaqueta azul en la mano.

-¿No es tu talla? -pregunta Chuck desde el sofá, mirando sus emails en la Blackberry. Es una chaqueta sencilla y elegante, han hecho un buen trabajo eligiéndola según las indicaciones que dio. 

-¿Qué? Chuck...

-Necesitarás algo mejor que vaqueros gastados y camisetas blancas para entrar al Club Privé.

Dan vuelve a mirar la chaqueta y a Chuck, y a su alrededor por la suite.

-Esto empieza a entrar en un terreno que me hace sentir incómodo.

-Te sientes incómodo con demasiada facilidad.

-No puedo devolverte todo este dinero.

-No te voy a pedir que lo hagas -replica, arrebatándole la chaqueta de las manos con cuidado y pasando las manos por las mangas para desarrugarla-. No lo voy a echar de menos.

-Chuck, joder.

-Esto hará la novela mucho más interesante, ¿no crees? Después de lo de ayer...

-No lo digas. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta, obligándole a estirar los brazos para probarle la chaqueta-. ¿Conmigo está bien pero con Nate es pasarse de la raya?

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

Chuck sonríe de medio lado, colocándole los cuellos y pasando las yemas de los dedos por las solapas.

-Se nos iría de las manos si decidiéramos casarnos los tres esta noche, lo de ayer sólo fue un poco de diversión que no hizo daño a nadie. La talla es perfecta -le dice, apartándose repentinamente-. Debería de haber una camisa en la bolsa. 

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? -pregunta, parado en medio del salón.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Humphrey.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, y yo no estoy haciendo nada -repite-. ¿Está listo Nate?

-No lo sé.

-Ve a vestirte.

Dan parece querer decir algo más, pero Chuck no se queda a comprobarlo. Entra en su dormitorio y cierra la puerta, mirando el traje de Tom Ford dispuesto a los pies de la cama. Necesita el roce de una buena camisa nueva contra su piel, necesita algo que se sienta familiar. Se viste en silencio.

Nate saca una botella del minibar y llena tres vasos de chupito.

-Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas -dice, y lo vacía de un trago. Dan y Chuck lo hacen también, menos entusiastas, y antes de que la quemazón en el pecho amaine ya tiene el brazo de Nate alrededor de sus hombros y le están sacando de la suite-. Va a ser una buena noche.

Los trajes son perfectos. Nate parece salido de la New York Fashion Week, recién bajado de la pasarela, y Dan ha nacido para llevar camisas de mil quinientos dólares. Odia sus camisas de cuadros y sus camisetas de GAP de algodón ecológico y la manera en la que le hacen pasar desapercibido en una multitud.

Le gusta jugar a la ruleta. Hay algo decadente en ello, mucho más que en los dados o en el blackjack. Es enteramente un juego de azar, no hay ninguna decisión que tomar en absoluto, nada depende de él. Es liberador. En la mesa hay otras tres personas, que con un poco de suerte serán rusos y así no tendrá que hablar con ellos.

-Diez -le dice a la crupier. Inmediatamente le colocan delante una montaña de fichas de varios colores. Algunas blancas y negras, otras rosas y un pequeño montoncito de fichas amarillas y negras, y le hacen firmar un papelito para cargárselo a su cuenta-. Dan, siéntate.

Él mira alrededor, probablemente buscando a Nate, pero ha desaparecido. Le gustan los dados, le gusta la expectación que crean a su alrededor antes de lanzarlos.

-¿Puedo... mirar? -pregunta, sentándose en la silla a su lado.

-Elige un número -dice él, y juega con una de las fichas de mil dólares entre sus dedos.

-No, no.

-Dan.

-El doce -contesta, y Chuck coloca la ficha sobre el número sin pensárselo dos veces.

La crupier cierra las apuestas y hace girar la ruleta. La pequeña bola blanca repiquetea hasta que se para sobre el veinte.

-Veinte, negro -dice ella, y retira las fichas del tapete.

-Ay, Dios -musita Dan-. Eso han sido mil dólares.

-Otro número.

-Chuck, acabas de perder mil dólares.

-¿No es esto divertido? Otro número -insiste.

-¿No puedes elegirlo tú?

-Hagan sus apuestas -dice la crupier, y es encomiable que no suene ni ligeramente irritada por Humphrey y su candor pueblerino.

-Mierda. ¿Puedo apostar al rojo?

Chuck coloca otra de las fichas amarillas sobre la casilla de ' _rouge_ '.

-Es una apuesta cobarde -dice, mientras observa la bola girar alrededor de la ruleta.

-Uno, rojo -informa la crupier, y le acerca a Chuck dos fichas amarillas. Él coloca una sobre las otras dos de su montón, la otra se la pone a Dan en frente.

-Eso es tuyo -le dice.

-¿Qué?

-Lo has ganado tú.

-Chuck, no hagas esto -susurra.

-Hagan sus apuestas -oye decir, y deja una ficha de quinientos en la línea entre el veinte y el veintiuno-. No va más.

-Tú has elegido color, esa ficha es tuya. Haz con ella lo que quieras.

-Seis, negro. -Y se llevan sus quinientos dólares. Dan le mira muy serio y luego mira su ficha.

-¿Podría...? ¿Sería posible dividir esto en fichas más pequeñas? ¿Como de diez dólares? -dice.

-Cinco o veinticinco, caballero -contesta la crupier con infinita paciencia, sin recordarle que esa es una mesa privada para millonarios, y que si quiere apostar mierda puede irse a la sala principal con el resto del populacho. Chuck decide que se merece una buena propina cuando acaben.

-Mitad y mitad, entonces. Supongo.

Su ineptitud en todas las facetas de la vida es extrañamente encantadora, de cualquier manera, y ella sonríe ligeramente cuando se agacha a coger las fichas. Se acerca el camarero y Chuck pide un whiskey para él y un gintonic para Dan, porque recuerda que ese es el único alcohol real que tolera, aparte de los chupitos de tequila que no estarían demasiado bien vistos allí, teniendo en cuenta que el tequila que sirven tiene al menos diez años.

-Con esta ficha me daría para hacer la compra para toda la semana -dice Dan, dejando con cuidado una verde de veinticinco dólares en la esquina entre cuatro números-. Y con esta me tomaría un café en el Starbucks que me duraría dos horas mientras escribo -añade, dejando la azul de cinco sobre el cero-. Esto es lo más estúpido del mundo. No sé por qué estás haciéndolo, ahora me siento culpable si lo pierdo y me siento sucio si me lo quedo.

-Por eso lo hago -contesta, y la bolita comienza a girar-. Tu dilema moral me produce cierta satisfacción enfermiza.

-La gran mayoría de las cosas que haces son enfermizas, deberías replantearte tu vida.

Nate aparece en ese momento, informando de que ha ganado trescientos dólares y luego los ha perdido, y se sienta a su lado. Eso es lo único que le impide decirle a Dan que aceptar dinero de la persona con la que se acuesta no es un comportamiento particularmente íntegro. Supone que es lo mejor.

-Diecisiete, negro.

-Oh, dios. Acabo de ganar... ¿Se paga ocho a uno? ¡Acabo de ganar doscientos dólares! -exclama, y hace un montoncito aparte con las fichas con mucho cuidado-. Nate, tengo una personalidad adictiva, no dejes que me vuelva loco con esto. De Chuck no me fío.

-Vale -contesta riendo, y se pide una copa.

Chuck pierde mucho dinero y no se molesta en contar cuánto. Dan llega a dejarse más de cuatrocientos dólares, pero los recupera y acaba con cien más de los que él le dio, así que decide retirarse mientas las cosas le van bien. Pide que le cambien las fichas por unas más grandes, porque tiene una montaña de cincuentas que no sabe cómo va a llevarse de la mesa, y mientras Chuck le da la propina a la crupier él aparece por detrás.

-Toma -dice, tendiéndole dos fichas rosas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tus mil dólares.

-Son tuyos -contesta, negándose a aceptarlos.

-Chuck, por favor.

-Te hacen más falta que a mí.

-No hagas que me ofenda.

-¿Qué te ofende de la verdad?

-No necesito caridad, me las apaño perfectamente sin ella. Ha sido divertido jugar un rato a ser rico, pero ya está bien -dice, poniéndoselas en la mano-. El dinero es tuyo.

-¿Tienes que robarle la diversión a todo? No quiero el dinero, y si tú tampoco lo quieres se lo va a quedar el casino -dice con obstinación, dejando las fichas sobre el tapete, encima de un número cualquiera.

-Joder, Chuck, eres un imbécil.

-Y tú eres incapaz de desprenderte de esa culpabilidad de clase media de izquierdas, aterrado por el dinero.

-¿De qué hablas? -dice él, levantando la voz.

-Tres, rojo. Pleno del caballero -oye a su espalda, y mira el tapete y sus dos fichas sobre el número veinticinco. Habría sido divertido que el pleno hubiera sido suyo.

-Vámonos. Voy a cenar langosta, sólo para hacerte sufrir -dice, y es más en serio que en broma, porque la langosta ni siquiera le gusta demasiado.

-¿Eso es todo? -gruñe a su espalda, siguiéndole un paso por detrás.

-¿Qué más quieres? -pregunta, saliendo al Hall VIP-. ¿Dónde está Nate?

-¿Entiendes siquiera por qué estoy cabreado?

-No -admite, sin molestarse en fingir interés-. ¿Te habría molestado si hubiera sido Nate el que...?

-¡Vale ya con Nate! -le grita, y Chuck tiene que cogerle del brazo y meterle en el ascensor, y ni aún así consigue hacerle callar-. Habría sido distinto con él, porque él es mi mejor amigo y tú sólo eres el gilipollas sádico con el que me acuesto. No quiero tu dinero porque no quiero sentirme como una puta la próxima vez que... -se interrumpe, mirando a la pequeña cámara de seguridad en el techo-. Y no quiero sentir que lo que pasó ayer sólo pasó porque tu... ¿En qué clase de persona me convierte el hacer esas cosas sólo para que tú me mires? ¡Joder!

-¿Fue esa la razón? -dice calmadamente, observando las luces de los pisos iluminarse en el panel.

-Quién coño sabe por qué hago las cosas últimamente. Chuck -suspira-. Esto ha dejado de ser divertido. Deja de serlo si tú me compras trajes y me das dinero.

-Esa nunca ha sido mi motivación. Si quisiera una puta me conseguiría una, y me saldría más barata y menos insolente. 

-No estás ayudando.

-Tampoco lo intento.

-Ese es el problema.

Y supone que eso es Dan tomando una determinación, pero clava la vista en las puertas de latón brillante y lo ignora.

Acaban la noche en la cama de todas maneras, borrachos y acalorados, haciéndolo rápido para que el sentido común no tenga tiempo de hacer acto de presencia. No pueden estar seguros de que Nate no vaya a oírles, así que Chuck tiene que taparle la boca mientras se corre clavando las uñas en su espalda.

-Aún queda maría -dice un rato después, cuando ha dejado de oírse el pulso en los tímpanos.

Fuman en un silencio frío. Dan se pone de pie y rescata su ropa del suelo.

-Voy a irme a mi cama, porque no quiero que ninguno de los dos se lleve una impresión equivocada de lo que ha sido esto -dice con solemnidad, dándole una calada y acercándose a devolvérselo a Chuck.

-Me parece razonable por tu parte -contesta, y una sonrisa sardónica se le escapa de los labios.

-Vete a la mierda -contesta él, rodando los ojos antes de salir por la puerta.

\---

Se despierta al oír movimiento en el salón. La luz que entra por la ventana aún es débil, debe de ser muy pronto. Se levanta y asoma la cabeza por la puerta para descubrir a Dan garabateando algo en una de las libretas del hotel.

-¿Qué haces? -dice, y su voz suena áspera.

-Voy a desayunar. Y luego me daré un baño en la piscina.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve y media. Nate estaba roncando, otra vez.

-Vale.

-Vale. Estaba dejando una nota, pero... -La arruga en su mano-. Vale.

Chuck aprovecha para llamar a la oficina, se da una buena ducha y se afeita. Él sí deja una nota para Nate.

Le cuesta encontrar a Dan en el comedor porque tiene la cabeza metida dentro de un libro. Coge un Financial Times y se sienta a su lado, esperando a que vayan a tomarle nota del café.

-¿Llevas media hora desayunando?

-Me gusta el desayuno -contesta, haciendo amago de cerrar el libro.

-No, no te preocupes por mí -dice, y abre su periódico. Pide el café y unas tostadas, y roba algo de bacon del plato a rebosar de Dan.

-Te estoy viendo hacer eso -dice cuando intenta llenar un tenedor de huevos revueltos, y pasa una página de su novela.

-La próxima vez que te levantes me podrías traer un kiwi -le contesta, y Dan sólo rebufa. Pero un rato más tarde, cuando va a por más zumo de naranja, vuelve con un kiwi y unos cubiertos-. Gracias.

En la piscina hace demasiado calor para la hora que es. A Chuck nunca le han gustado precisamente, no les encuentra el atractivo y mucho menos cuando tiene que compartirla con los miles de personas que pasan por el Bellagio cada año, así que se queda bajo una sombrilla y no se quita la camiseta, porque tampoco le encuentra el atractivo a competir con todos esos modelos de Calvin Klein que toman el sol a su lado. Tan de mañana al menos no hay demasiada gente.

Nate aparece tras un momento, con un vaso de papel lleno de café negro y los ojos vidriosos. Dan está en el agua y lleva allí bastante tiempo, sentado en las escalerillas y quemándose los hombros con el sol.

-Nos podemos quedar un rato, ¿verdad? -pregunta, sentándose en la tumbona junto a sus pies-. Nos quedan cuatro horas, podemos hacerlas después de comer.

-Como quieras -le dice-. Tú mandas.

-Vale. Sí. Después de comer, mejor.

Nate va a darse un baño y él, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, empieza a leerse el libro que ha llevado Dan, un rollo sueco, insulso y aburrido pero escrito con mucha elegancia. El polo opuesto al estilo que él tiene, sin florituras hasta el punto de ser crudo. Dan no maquilla las cosas, las escribe como son, feas e imperfectas, y eso puede que tenga un nombre o que sea una toda una escuela literaria, pero resulta que es cierto que no tiene ni idea del tema. Aún así le gusta cómo escribe, le gustaría poder reconocerlo en voz alta sin que sonara como una debilidad. 

Le gusta pensar en todas las cosas que obligará a hacer a su personaje en la novela, al nuevo Charlie Trout, antes de poder perdonarle a él por ser una persona tan repugnante.

Son las tres de la tarde cuando salen de Las Vegas, y en la autopista los carteles de Los Angeles parecen amenazas.

\---

Nate para frente a un edificio de ladrillo pálido de al menos diez plantas, muy cuadrado. Impersonal.

-Creo que es esto -dice, y apaga el motor-. UCLA.

-Tiene buena pinta -miente Dan, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

El sol está bajo en el horizonte pero el tiempo es cálido y todo tiene un destello dorado. Chuck ni siquiera sabe qué hora es, si ha ido cambiando la hora tantas veces como debía, y supone que es indiferente a esas alturas. 

-Es esa entrada de allí, tercer piso -lee en uno de sus papeles-. Habitación 318. Vale. Vamos -resuelve, y abre la puerta del coche con determinación. Dan le sigue, siempre tan ansioso por ser de ayuda, mientras Chuck se coloca la camisa y se peina mirándose en el retrovisor. 

Ya están sacando cosas del maletero, cajas de libros y ropa, sábanas y toallas bordadas y la colección de cochecitos de plomo que heredó de su padre. Todo lo demás llegará por mensajero en algunos días, sólo ha llevado lo suficiente como para no sentir que se presentaba allí con las manos vacías. Un par de chicos se ofrecen a ayudarles, así que Chuck coge la caja con las almohadas y les sigue.

La cosa no tiene mucho misterio, es una suite con tres habitaciones individuales y un saloncito con un sofá-cama raído. Un pequeño frigorífico a un lado, un quemador eléctrico y un tostador completan el resto de la estancia. La mejor habitación ya está ocupada, así que coge la que tiene la ventana sobre el escritorio. Dejan las cosas y Nate va a hablar con el profesor adjunto encargado de controlar esa planta y de asegurarse de que las residencias de estudiantes mantengan un poco el orden. Dan cotillea la habitación, pero está aún medio vacía y se aburre enseguida.

-¿Qué te parece?

Chuck se sienta en el sofá y prefiere no dar una opinión.

-No soporto el ambiente estudiantil -dice en cambio.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Mucha gente fingiéndose mucho más inteligente de lo que es realmente de día, bebiendo cerveza barata hasta vomitar de noche -contesta-. Pero está bien, porque sus padres han pagado más dinero del que tienen por que pasen aquí cuatro años, así que acabarán con un título y con suficientes amigos de borrachera en las altas esferas como para triunfar en la vida sin despeinarse.

-Sí, puedes elegir verlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué otra manera hay?

-No voy a discutir contigo -replica Dan con cansancio-. A mí tampoco me gusta especialmente.

-¿Vamos a tener que dormir en este sofá esta noche? -dice, pasando la mano por el tejido sucio.

-Eso parece.

Acaban en una fiesta de la que Nate ha oído hablar por el pasillo. Es en la casa de una fraternidad, junto a la playa, y para cuando llegan la cosa ya está desmadrada. Chuck odia cada segundo, pero Nate ya ha conocido a cuatro o cinco personas que viven en su misma residencia o con las que tendrá alguna clase, y ese parece realmente su sitio.

Chuck lo odia. Nate va a ser feliz, porque allí nadie sabe que su padre está en la cárcel ni que su madre tiene un problema con los medicamentos con receta; porque le gusta el sol y la playa y la gente, y esas cosas en Nueva York tienen un significado distinto.

Dan habla con un chico como él, demasiado artístico como para poder estar disfrutando de un entretenimiento tan mundano, mientras bebe a traguitos de su _Pabst_ a cincuenta centavos la lata.

Él va a la playa, se quita los mocasines y se da una vuelta al bajo de los pantalones para acercarse a la orilla. Tampoco le gusta la arena. El mar está negro y desapacible.

Dan está pegado a su costado cuando se despierta. Tiene el sabor de la cerveza aún en la boca y la ropa arrugada y enrollada en torno al cuerpo extrañamente.

-Hola -oye decir, y se sobresalta lo suficiente como para que Dan también de despierte.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta Chuck al chico sentado en una silla en medio del salón, viendo la televisión en silencio y comiendo Cheerios.

-Esta es mi habitación. ¿Sois los amigos de Nate?

-Sí.

-Encantado.

Decide en ese mismo instante que necesita irse de California, y que prefiere darse una ducha en el jet antes que en los baños comunes de la residencia. Se levanta y llama a su piloto para avisarle de que quiere cenar en casa y que reserve un _slot_ para el despegue en un par de horas. Dan apenas ha abierto los ojos y él ya le ha organizado todo el día, y sabe que no va a sentarle precisamente bien antes del primer café.

Hay una chica rubia en la cama de Nate, lo que no le sorprende en absoluto. No llegaron a poner las sábanas, que sólo están echadas sobre el colchón sin cuidado con ellos encima.

-Dan -dice, volviendo al salón-. Ve a despertar a Nate. Nos vamos.

La chica se va, Nate hace café, Dan se da una ducha y él se afeita y se lava los dientes concienzudamente, descartando la opción de ducharse en cuanto entra en los baños.

-Oh, tíos -dice Nate mientras recogen. Sólo tienen una maleta pequeña cada uno, aunque es probable que se dejen cosas en el coche después de haber vivido ahí dentro seis días. Nada lo suficientemente importante como para ir a por ello, seguro-. ¿Cuándo vais a volver? Tenemos que ir al Gran Cañón. Y a Tijuana. Ayer me lo prometiste, Chuck.

-¿Eso hice?

Dan le da un abrazo y él le estrecha fuerte y aprieta la mejilla contra su hombro. Hay muchas palmaditas en la espalda y muchos susurros cómplices y Chuck empieza a sentirse incómodo por la sinceridad de todo ello.

-Sí, lo haré -dice Humphrey cuando se separa, y sonríe-. Cuídate tú también, ¿vale? Llámame. Elige una especialidad, aprueba algún examen, esas cosas.

-Lo intentaré. Mierda -dice, abrazándole de nuevo, brevemente-. Te voy a echar de menos. Y a ti también -añade, girándose hacia Chuck y dudando un momento antes de acercarse.

-Yo ya te he enseñado todo lo que sé. Ahora le toca a la Universidad de California -bromea, aunque se da cuenta de que sale sin ganas y suena un poco patético.

-¿En serio? -se ríe Nate, y se echa sobre él, rodeándole con los brazos. No se dicen nada, pero hay un pequeño dolor punzante en sus pulmones y es peor que cualquier cosa que Nate pudiera decirle. Nunca ha sido de dar abrazos, no ha recibido suficientes en su vida como para que le resulten cómodos, y tras un momento se revuelve intentando que Nate se de cuenta-. Chuck -dice en un susurro, mirándole-. Dan me lo contó la otra noche en Las Vegas.

-¿Qué?

-No hagas dos cosas a medias. Haz una, pero hazla bien. -No pregunta qué quiere decir, aunque no está seguro de entenderlo. Tampoco está seguro de querer hacerlo. -Cuídale, ¿vale? Es un puto desastre humano.

-Sí -dice, y Nate le palmea una última vez en la espalda antes de dejarle marchar.

-Vale. Fuera de aquí -exclama, empujándoles a través de la puerta-, volved a la Costa Este, neoyorquinos asquerosos.

El taxi les espera fuera y Nate no se mueve de la puerta hasta que arrancan hacia la calle principal.

-Chuck... -empieza a decir Dan.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que no me hables durante cinco horas. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-No creo que pueda -contesta, pero aun así se calla, y se mantiene callado todo el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto.

Entrar en el jet le hace sentirse en casa por primera vez en una semana. El olor a cuero y a limpiador de limón, los sonidos de los motores ahogados dentro de la cabina. 

-Wow. Esto es acojonante -murmura Dan mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Puedo sentarme donde quiera? -Chuck pone los ojos en blanco y él enseguida matiza la pregunta. -Quiero decir, ¿tienes un sitio que prefieras?

-Normalmente no viajo acompañado, no necesito elegir sitio.

-Ya veo -dice, y se deja caer junto a una de las ventanas, sacando la libreta, que empieza a estar sobada por los bordes.

-¿Vas a escribir sobre esto?

-No creo. ¿Por qué?

-Si lo hicieras, ¿qué escribirías sobre mí?

-¿Quieres que te conteste sinceramente?

-No estoy seguro, pero hazlo.

Da un par de golpes con el boli en la cubierta, pero no parece necesitar pensarlo mucho.

-Eres distante porque es más seguro. Estar triste te hace comportarte como un gilipollas. Y eres un buen amigo que trata de no parecerlo.

-¿Somos amigos? -pregunta, y recuerda vagamente que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Estaba refiriéndome a Nate.

-Ya lo sé. Contesta.

-Creo que somos amigos a medias -dice finalmente.

-¿Eso es lo que le has dicho a Nate?

-No lo sé -murmura-. Puede. ¿Ha hablado contigo?

-No -dice simplemente, y saca su teléfono para dar la conversación por terminada. Está triste y está comportándose como un gilipollas, así que supone que Dan tiene razón también en lo demás.

Despegan y tiene que jurarle que no van a caer a plomo si usa el teléfono para llamar a su padre, así que lo hace y oye cómo quedan para cenar. Él aprovecha y reserva su mesa en el restaurante del Empire, para uno.

Mira por la ventana y ve las Rocosas bajo ellos, a través del cielo despejado. Y parecen tan pequeñas desde allí arriba, tan insignificantes.

-Daniel.

-¿Sí?

-Hay un restaurante nuevo en la Tercera con la Setenta y cuatro, fusión cubana.

-¿Sí?

-Puedo reservar para cenar mañana.

Dan sonríe sin levantar la vista de la libreta, como si así él no fuera a darse cuenta.

-Sí, vale.

-Bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y sólo me pasé una hora de plazo!


End file.
